


Coffee Kicks

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG Inspection, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, alright there's some angst cuz i'm a terrible person who likes to hurt the bbs, also, but i make up for it with kisses ok, it can go either way tbh but im aiming for fluff, might become ansgt tho, the chapters are not right after each other, there's time passing in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a half ghoul. He's accepted it. But that doesn't mean he has to like it. He's learning his way around his new life with the help of those at Anteiku, but accepting the monster inside of him isn't that easy. <br/>Enter, Hide: a young college student who moves in next door after meeting Kaneki at the cafe. Kaneki isn't sure what to think of him at first, but soon realizes Hide is the light he needs in his dark life. He can barely keep his head above water, let alone avoid the prowling Doves who are tracking down a murderous ghoul. He can't even control his hunger urges. But Hide sticks through it all, determined to give his new friend the life he deserves. It's just too bad Kaneki isn't that good at realizing when he's being crushed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Spills

**Author's Note:**

> in which kaneki is a dweeb and spills coffee all over hide. nice.
> 
> I have big plans for the story! I hope you enjoy it. It should be getting exciting in the next few chapters! There'll be a lot more HideKane moments during the later chapters.

The bell above the door rang as Kaneki finished wiping down the counter. He glanced up to see who walked in, staring past Touka’s small frame as she refilled a customer’s cup. A boy had walked in—he had been visiting Anteiku a few times over the past month, dropping a few lines to Touka whenever she served him. Despite her polite rejections, he kept coming back, much to her frustration.

 

Kaneki moved in front of the counter, coughing into his hand as he lightly kicked Touka’s foot in warning. She flashed a glare at him.

 

“What is it?” She hissed, balancing a tray with one hand as she turned. Kaneki rolled his eyes, pointing his foot at the boy nonchalantly. But she was already gone, hurrying up the stairs before her eyes even caught sight of him, nose flaring. Kaneki smirked to himself as he followed her to the second floor. This was one of the few times he had seen Touka so distressed, and he was going to enjoy it while he could.

 

“No,” she declared, startling Kaneki as she dumped the tray into the sink and jerked the faucet. Water sprayed everywhere, ricocheting off the tray until she turned it down. “I am _not_ serving that idiot human again. I can’t stand him.” She twisted the water off and vigorously started scrubbing the tray.

 

Kaneki stared at her, fighting to keep the smile off his face. “What do you want me to do then?” He asked. He stepped lightly down the stairs and peeked out the doorway, watching as the boy sat down at his usual table near the window. He was kicking his feet in the air, whistling softly. Nishiki was ignoring him, too busy sweeping the nonexistent dust off the floor. 

 

“You are serving him,” Touka commanded firmly as he came back up. “I have had enough of him.” When Kaneki didn’t respond, she splashed the soapy water in frustration. “Fine!” She yelled. “I’ll take your next shift.” He waited. “And I’ll do the dishes tonight!” She wiped her hands on her apron, and shoved Kaneki back down the stairs. “Just go serve him!” 

 

Kaneki, satisfied with the conditions of their agreement, snagged a pen from the counter and strolled to the human boy. The faint light filtering through the window played across his face, showing off his golden hair. _Who dyes their hair that color? Or is it natural?_ He wondered absently, fixing the string of his eyepatch behind his ear before pulling out a notepad from his apron pocket.

 

Forcing a smile on his face, Kaneki stepped up to the boy’s table. “Welcome to Anteiku. What would you like today?” He spoke louder than usual, trying to let his quiet voice carry over the sounds of the TV just a few tables away. A customer had left it on the news channel, with the volume higher than usual.

 

The boy stared at him, eyes flashing from Kaneki’s notepad to his face quickly. Kaneki kept the smile plastered on his face, waiting for an answer. He hated serving, and was beginning to think he should’ve upped the stakes of Touka’s deal. He had forgotten how awkward he was around customers.

 

“I’ll take this,” the boy said, pointing to a coffee on sale near the bottom of the menu. Kaneki scribbled down the order and thanked him, taking the menu and retreating back to the counter. He felt the boy’s stare burning into his back and groaned inwardly. Dishes would’ve been better.

 

Kaneki made the coffee quickly. It had taken a while to learn how to correctly brew it, especially with Touka as a teacher, but now he could make it almost as fast as the manager himself. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to go serve the boy again. He could go upstairs and read. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until his break.

 

“Nishiki!” Kaneki muttered under his breath. “Nishiki! Come here!” Nishiki, sweeping at the other end of the cafe, began humming loudly, ignoring Kaneki. Kaneki narrowed his eyes and tapped the counter, turning to face the wall. “I know you can hear me, snake.”

 

He heard Nishiki stop sweeping and wander over to Kaneki, heading towards the stairs to the second story. Nishiki paused momentarily behind him, stretching his arms and yawning. He leaned over his shoulder. “Don’t be a baby and go serve your own customers,” he murmured pleasantly, kicking Kaneki in the calf before leaving the room, taking the stairs two at a time. Kaneki scowled, pouring the coffee into a small cup and carrying it back to the boy. Kaneki knew that nobody would’ve noticed his dispute with Nishiki, but the boy was staring at him again, suggesting he had been watching. 

 

“Here’s your coffee, sir,” Kaneki said, placing the cup on the table. The boy laughed, flashing a set of white teeth. 

 

“Sir? I can’t be any older than you! Please, call me Hide. Your name is Kaneki, right?” Hide smiled as Kaneki started. “Nishiki told me,” he explained. “We go to the same college.”

 

Kaneki clenched a fist behind his back. So Nishiki knew the damn boy but wouldn’t serve him. He was probably still on the stairs listening in. Letting out a sigh, he bowed slightly. “It’s nice to meet you,” he managed, speaking behind clenched teeth. He could hear Nishiki stifling a laugh faintly in the distance. _I’m going to hit him during training next week_ , Kaneki thought. _I will land at least one hit._

 

Hide laughed and picked up the coffee, sipping it cautiously. His eyes lit up. “Wow! You made this? It’s delicious! It’s the best I’ve ever had!” He took another sip, a little less cautiously, and yelped as he burned his tongue. He laughed, covering his mouth with his free hand. “Guess I should be more careful,” he said, smiling from behind his hand.

 

Kaneki handed him a napkin, Nishiki forgotten. “Would you like water?” He asked worriedly. Hide waved him off, folding the napkin and placing it on the table.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Really, I am,” He insisted, playfully swatting Kaneki’s hands away. Kaneki let his arms fall back to his sides. 

 

“If you need anything else, just call,” Kaneki said, retreating once more to the counter. Hide grinned, sipping at his coffee once more. He turned to the window, watching as people walked by, umbrella’s out despite the sky only being grey.

 

Done with serving customers for the moment, Kaneki went to find Nishiki upstairs. Touka was done with washing, and was busy drying dishes as she stared at Nishiki. He was sitting on the couch, clutching his sides as if in pain.

 

“That was priceless,” he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. “Just—your face—and then Hide’s face—and you were so desperate for help—I’m dying, that was the best.” He rolled off the couch and fell on the floor, laughing.

 

Kaneki frowned, feeling his cheeks heat up. “It wasn’t very funny,” he pointed out hotly. “Nothing even happened.” 

 

“You called him sir!” Nishiki crowed. “And your face, when he knew your name—I can die in peace now.” Kaneki rolled his eyes. He had too much to do without adding Nishiki on top of it all.

 

“I’m going back out,” he announced, ignoring Nishiki. Kaneki could hear Touka kicking him in annoyance as he stepped back into the main room. He sighed, rubbing his chin. Working here was too much of an annoyance somedays.

 

Hide saw him enter the room and waved, his arm outstretched. “Kaneki!” He called loudly. “Can I get a refill?” Kaneki raised his hand in acknowledgement, turning to get the pot of coffee once more. Was there no escape from the noise today? He walked to Hide’s table and began pouring him a new cup.

 

“Have you seen the news?” Hide asked as he watched Kaneki pour the coffee. “Supposedly there’s a ghoul on the loose. He crossed over from District 14 it seems.” Hide pointed at the TV hanging on the wall a few tables away. “He thought it was a good idea to hide out in District 20, I guess. Too bad for him, because all the Doves are waiting for him. They’re everywhere now.”

 

Kaneki jerked his hand, eyes flashing to the screen. “Hey!” Hide exclaimed, shoving his chair back. “Kaneki!” Kaneki looked back down, his eyes wide. Coffee was spilling off the table and already covered the front of Hide’s jacket. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir—Hide—it was an accident, I swear.” He placed the pot on the table and grabbed a hand towel from his waistband, beginning to mop up the mess. The news reporter’s voice from the TV yelled in his mind, hurting his head. _What was the chance of this happening? Why did the ghoul have to run here?_ His thoughts began to circle.

 

Hide took off his jacket, watching as hot coffee dripped from a sleeve and onto the floor, forming a small puddle. “It’s ok Kaneki, it’s just a jacket. I can wash it. I wasn’t even burned! Are you ok though? I shouldn’t have mentioned the news to you, I didn’t know it would upset you—”

 

“No!” Kaneki exclaimed loudly, scratching his chin as he forced a small laugh. “It’s fine. It just distracted me, is all. Honestly, you shouldn’t worry about me. I apologize about your jacket. I should’ve been more careful.” 

 

Hide stared him in the eye, seeing what, Kaneki didn’t know. He smiled shakily, hoping desperately Hide would leave. Not only were there Doves around now, but Kaneki had just spilled coffee on a regular customer. _Great_ , he thought grimly. _I can never show my face to him again_.

 

“Well, I had to get going anyway,” Hide said, breaking through his thoughts. Hide placed his sopping jacket over his arm, a few wrinkled bills on the table, and began to walk backwards towards the exit. He saluted Kaneki before he left. “I’ll bring a raincoat next time I come!” He laughed as he opened the door and stepped outside into the chilly air. The wind tugged at his t-shirt as he walked away, and Kaneki felt a small pang of guilt.

 

Kaneki watched him leave through the window until he was out of sight, then turned once more to the TV. He noticed Touka standing next to him, gazing at the TV, hands curled into fists. “We need to talk to the manager,” she muttered, eyes flashing. “He isn’t going to like this.”


	2. Coffee Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hide is in love with a fridge, Kaneki talks to mirrors, and Kaneki also doesn’t even flush the toilet. He's a terrible liar. Oh, and Mado drops by for a house visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading! This chapter was quite easy to write, thus it was finished ahead of schedule. The next update can be anytime next week, although it will most likely be updated over the next weekend. 
> 
> You know that even in Tokyo Ghoul fluff, there has to be some tragedy...I'll try to make up for it later on though!

Kaneki walked out of Anteiku a few hours after his shift. The manager had wanted to discuss safety measures, but it had taken a while for all the workers to get there. Yomo hadn’t even shown up, but the manager had waved it off, saying he would be fine. Touka and Nishiki had gotten into a few arguments though, and the meeting went on even longer when Hinami and her mother came in. Kaneki was ready to go to bed. He pulled his coat tighter around him and set off for his apartment, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach.

 

The walk to his apartment calmed his mind. The wind had died down, and the moon, although out early, was rising and faintly glowing behind the grey clouds. There was barely anyone on the streets, although a few humans here and there were striding purposefully down the opposite side of the street. Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly couldn’t calm down after Hide had told him there were Doves prowling District 20. What would happen if he met one? He had his mask in his satchel, but he knew that, in all honesty, there was probably no way he could beat a Dove in a fight. He could barely control his kagune, and his body wasn’t even in decent shape, at least according to Touka’s every day reminders. He would die, or even worse, be taken in to become some guinea pig to be poked and prodded and make more half-ghoul monsters. 

 

Why couldn’t life be easy for once?

 

Kaneki climbed the stairs to his apartment, sliding his hand on the slick metal railing. The condensation soaked his hand, forcing him to dry his hand off on his pant leg as he rummaged through his pocket for his keys with his other hand. Kaneki cursed as he dropped them. He leaned over to pick them up, but stopped when a hand came into view, picking up the keys. He started, looking up.

 

“Hide?” Kaneki asked in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t sensed him nearby. He put a hand on his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn’t eaten in a while. His senses were bound to be off kilter. 

 

“Kaneki? What are you doing here?” Hide asked, throwing the keys in the air and catching them. He held them out for Kaneki to take, his hand outstretched. Kaneki plucked them from his hand gingerly.

 

“I, uh, live here,” stuttered Kaneki. He pointed from his keys to his door. “This is my apartment.”

 

“What?” Hide exclaimed, eyes wide. “No way! I just moved in.” He jerked a thumb behind his back, motioning to the last door of the floor. “I needed a room closer to my college campus. Nishiki recommended this place, although he never mentioned you.” Hide whistled. “It’s a nice place. My room’s still pretty empty though. I’m waiting for all my stuff to get here. I was just walking down to the convenience store to buy some dinner, when I saw you.”

 

 _Of course Nishiki didn’t say anything. Of course,_ Kaneki thought to himself. “Don’t you have any food?” He asked aloud. 

 

Hide sighed dramatically, collapsing on the side railing. “Not until I get my fridge back,” he replied. He rolled so he was leaning backwards on the railing, and placed the back of his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes. “I must live in this tragic state, eating store-bought bread, until my one true love comes back.”

 

“Your one true love is your fridge?” Kaneki asked dryly, turning to unlock his door. “You must not get out much.”

 

“I just so happen to love my fridge,” Hide replied in mock outrage. “Why, you don’t?” He stood upright, throwing his hands in his jacket pockets. A new jacket, Kaneki noted. 

 

“The feeling is mutual. I try not to commit to any relationships with my kitchen appliances.” He opened his door and stepped aside. “Come on, I can feed you, you pathetic creature.”

 

Hide smiled. “Really? Are you sure I won’t cheat on your kitchen appliances? Your trust honors me!” Kaneki suppressed the urge to shove him inside the apartment, instead letting Hide stroll past. _This isn’t someone you know,_ he reminded himself. _He’s just a neighbor._

 

“Take it as a welcoming gift,” he replied. He closed the door behind them and flicked on the lights. Walking past Hide, he was painfully aware that he had just let someone into his apartment for the first time. _Well_ , Kaneki thought, taking a sniff.  _At least I know he’s human._

 

He walked to the kitchen, letting Hide trail behind him. He was glad that he had just stocked his apartment with nonperishables. Yomo had warned him that even though he couldn’t eat human food, it was best to keep it around in case someone grew suspicious. Kaneki was just happy he could feed a human without giving him food poisoning. 

 

He opened a cupboard door, stepping to the side to allow Hide to look. “Take anything you want,” he said. “I’ll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom.”

 

Hide nodded his head, thanking Kaneki as he stepped up to view the shelf of cans. Kaneki shuffled into his bedroom, closing the door. Sighing, he removed his bag and his coat, throwing both onto an empty night stand near his bed. He plopped onto his bed, flinging himself backwards until he was staring at the ceiling. He could hear Hide rummaging through the cabinet. Kaneki stared at his empty room, the bare walls closing in on him. _Yup, definitely not showing Hide this embarrassing excuse of a room._

 

He sat up, staring at his bag. He needed to hide the mask inside it, especially since Hide was here. It would be embarrassing to be caught because he was too lazy to hide his own mask. Standing up, he opened the bag and unzipped the hidden pocket in the seam, pulling out the mask. It was strange, but Kaneki thought it suited him well. Was it ironic that the mask covered the one eye he was always trying to hide? He turned to stare in the mirror above his nightstand, lifting up the medical patch that covered his eye. A monster’s eye stared at him back. He quickly dropped the medical patch back into place, turning away from the mirror. “I don’t know why I even keep it,” Kaneki muttered to himself as he hid the mask behind his bed. 

 

“Kaneki?” Hide’s voice wavered questioningly as he called. Kaneki checked to make sure the mask was hidden correctly before he opened his door. A strange smell emanated from the kitchen, causing him to slow. What was that?

 

“What’s up?” he asked as he cautiously approached the kitchen. He was forced to cover his nose as he got closer. “What is that smell?” The scent was horrid, and extremely strong. It completely blocked out Hide’s scent. 

 

“Well,” Hide began from behind the refrigerator door. “You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t commit to relationships with your appliances. Do you smell this milk?” He lifted a jug of milk to show Kaneki, causing the scent to strengthen. 

 

Kaneki retched, stumbling backwards. “Oh, that’s nasty. Throw it out, somewhere else. Somewhere far away.” He covered his nose with one hand and waved at Hide with the other. “Its too much!” he exclaimed.

 

“You’re telling me!” Hide shot back, running to the front door. He shoved it open and ran to the end of the balcony, chucking the jug of milk into the open dumpster on the ground floor. He came back gagging. “How do you not notice a three month old, spoiled jug of milk?” He demanded, coughing into his hand. 

 

Kaneki thought fast. “I hate milk,” he admitted. “I only keep it there for Touka, and she hasn’t come in a while.” He scratched his chin and stepped into the kitchen to see a pot of water boiling. “What are you making?”

 

“Ramen,” Hide said, pointing to a cheap packet of ramen that Kaneki remembered buying at the dollar store. “Thank you for the meal,” Hide added after a slight pause, as if Hide had been thinking of what to say.

 

 Kaneki nodded, smiling in relief. He was just relieved Hide didn’t press for more reasons of why the milk had been so spoiled. His excuse had been so flimsy. But Hide seemed to trust him. He ignored the small feeling of happiness at the thought. It was probably just another side-effect of starving himself.

 

The two chatted about Hide’s college in the kitchen, Kaneki leaning against the fridge door, Hide sitting on the counter. When the ramen was finished cooking, Hide snagged two bowls from the shelf behind his head. Kaneki opened his mouth to protest, but closed it almost immediately. He had already given a shitty excuse about the milk. Denying any ramen would only further prove he was a ghoul. Forcing a smile on his face, he watched as Hide spooned a large heap of ramen into his bowl. 

 

“That’s enough,” he said quickly as he saw Hide reaching to ladle another serving in his bowl. “I already ate at Anteiku, so this is enough.” He quickly snatched the bowl from Hide, smiling at him. He hoped his nervousness didn’t show.

 

“Suit yourself,” Hide shrugged, pouring the rest of the ramen into his own bowl. Kaneki handed him a pair of chopsticks and led him to the table, sticking his own pair into his bowl. He watched the steam rise from it. It looked delicious. _Is there a way to eat ramen without having it touch your tongue?_ Kaneki thought, resigning himself to his certain fate on the bathroom floor for the next five hours. He was going to throw up what little meat he had managed to choke down a month ago.

 

A knock on the door saved Kaneki from his food. He shot a prayer of thanks to whatever higher power had saved him for now, stepping up to the door. Hide trailed after him, slurping noodles. Kaneki’s bowl sat untouched on the table.

 

The stench hit him before he even reached the door. Blood. _But it's not a ghoul…_ Kaneki opened the door slowly, finding himself staring down at a crippled old man, his eye twitching and a demented smile plastered on his face. His hair shone almost as white as his coat.

 

A Dove.

 

"Hello, son. I am Inspector Mado, from the CCG. I was hoping we might come in?"


	3. Coffee Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is such a worrywart, it's a good thing Hide smells good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Hide was just joking. Maybe? Maybe not..
> 
> Also, I think it might be Mado's face, but he reminds me of Bumi from Avatar:The Last Airbender. Anyone else? 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Kaneki opened the door wider, stepping aside. He spotted a tall man climbing the stairs, his dark hair shining dully beneath the building’s lights. The man stopped behind the older inspector and bowed, digging in his pocket and pulling out a badge. 

 

“I am also a CCG Inspector,” He said, straightening upright and flashing his badge. Kaneki gulped. The man was even taller up close. “You can call me Amon. We would like to ask a few questions, if you wouldn’t mind?”

 

Kaneki nodded, smiling, hoping his face didn’t betray his nervousness. He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Hide stood behind him, slurping his noodles with a thoughtful expression on his face. They both moved to allow the inspectors to stride past. Kaneki moved to lean against the table, unconsciously placing himself between the bowl of food and the CCG.

 

Mado began wandering around the main room, pausing at the untouched bowl of ramen on the table for a moment before whipping around to stare down Kaneki. Hide coughed into his hand, his eyes shooting to Amon in alarm. Amon ignored the older inspector, instead pulling out a small notebook and turning to face Kaneki.

 

“Have you noticed any strange activity in the area?” Amon asked, his thick eyebrows drawing down into a mask of concentration.

 

Kaneki scratched his chin in thought. “Strange as in…?” He trailed off into what he hoped was a thoughtful silence, his mind racing. He turned to Hide. “I don’t know. You got anything?”

 

Hide shrugged. “I saw a man walking down the street the other day. He was dressed really weird. You should’ve seen it actually, it was really funny. He was wearing a purple pinstripe suit, in the middle of the day. At the mall. I don’t even know why he was there, but Nishiki and I saw him sticking out like a sore thumb.” Hide laughed easily, sliding his empty bowl of ramen onto the table next to Kaneki’s bowl. He placed the chopsticks diagonally across the bowl before looking up at Amon again. “Before we left, we saw him being attacked by some guy giving out free sprays of perfume. He kept chasing down the purple guy. It was pretty funny.”

 

Mado chuckled from behind Kaneki, causing him to jump. He felt the inspector’s hand clamp on his shoulder, giving it a friendly pat before moving away. “Not the strange we’re looking for, exactly,” he sneered. Kaneki didn’t know if that was his natural face or if he was just really disdainful. “We're searching for ghouls. One ghoul to be exact. Traveled over here from District 14. He wears a black mask. He’s a little shorter than our friend here,” Mado continued, jerking a gnarled finger to Kaneki. “He’s run to District 20, thinking he can escape us. We’ve begun making rounds to warn the public.”

 

Kaneki breathed a mental sigh of relief. So they weren’t here for him. It wouldn’t have made sense if they had, anyway. Who would have reported him? Nobody knew about Anteiku, and he didn’t have any close friends. He had made sure of that. He tried to ignore Hide pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. The chair groaned as Hide rocked it back and forth on two legs.

 

“I haven’t seen anybody like that,” Kaneki replied to Mado, watching warily as the inspector roamed around the room. “Is he really in District 20? It’s hard to believe there’s a ghoul here… It’s always just on TV, you know? It’s hard to believe ghouls aren’t just some fairy tale monster.” Kaneki tried to widen his eyes in innocence without looking maniacal. Was he acting human enough? He was only half ghoul, but he barely remembered what being human felt like. He felt like laughing. He didn’t belong in either world, human or ghoul.

“How dangerous is he?” He continued asking, pulling out the chair next to Hide and sliding on to sit backwards. He hugged the back of the chair, staring upwards as Mado continued pacing. Could he not sit still?

 

“The ghoul is dangerous, yes. If you see someone matching his description, it’s best to run the other way. He does not kill for hunger.”

 

Hide let out a low whistle, and Kaneki had to agree. He let the shock register on his face. He knew some ghouls killed humans unnecessarily. But he had surrounded himself with so many ghouls that didn’t kill for fun that it was hard to picture it. _Well_ , he amended his thought. They didn’t kill as far as he knew. He knew Touka was tempted a few times, maybe. She was quick to anger. And Nishiki thought humans were horse shit. He said that all the time. Which didn’t explain why he was dating one, nor why he made so many friends at college.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Mado asked, breaking Kaneki’s thoughts. Hide must have continued answering questions while Kaneki was thinking. “But might I happen to borrow your restroom before we leave? I’m afraid my bladder isn’t what it used to be.” 

 

Kaneki froze. The bathroom was a room off of his bedroom. He had hidden his mask well enough, he was sure. But what if there was something else? Had he left his packet of cubes out? No, he couldn’t have. He had run out—he had forgotten to restock on his last shift. But was there something else in the room? The bathroom?

 

Kaneki heard the floor groan and felt a hand on the small of his back, applying a comforting amount of pressure. He glanced back to see Hide next to him, leaning over questioningly. He was taking too long to answer. He breathed through his nose, letting Hide’s scent wash over the bloody smells emanating from the inspectors. 

 

“Through that room,” he managed, jerking his thumb in the general direction. “It’s to your left when you walk in.” Mado smiled his thanks, padding past Kaneki and Hide to the bedroom. Kaneki felt Hide’s hand drop as Mado strode past, and he forced himself to keep breathing through his nose. Hide’s scent was far better than the inspectors. The bloody smells were making him hungry.

 

Amon stood awkwardly, his large body filling the room and making it seem smaller than it was. The room was in uneasy silence.

 

“Would you like coffee before you leave?” Kaneki asked uneasily, hoping to fill the silence. He forced himself to stay in his seat. Barging into the bathroom and kicking the senior inspector out would probably not help him hide under the radar. 

 

“Ah, no thank you,” Amon replied. He settled back into silence. Hide turned to Kaneki, stifling a giggle. The inspector wasn’t very talkative now that the interview was over, apparently. When Mado reappeared, Amon trailed behind him, thanking them before closing the door.

 

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Hide exclaimed, standing up and lacing his hands behind his head. “A perfect end to the night, wouldn't you say? A ghoul on the loose and Doves going door to door. And no milk! When’s your next shift at the coffee shop, by the way? If you want, I can wait for you and we can go get you some safe milk for the next time Touka comes.”

 

Kaneki laughed, nodding. “Sure. Stop by near lunchtime next week then. Hopefully you’ll have a fridge of your own. You owe me a meal.”

 

Hide laughed, walking to the door. “It’s a date then!” He bowed comically to Kaneki and walked outside. Kaneki heard the door click shut softly. He walked forward, listening through the door until he heard Hide walk into his own room. Kaneki leaned against the doorway, letting his body slide down until he gently hit the floor. He placed his head in his hands, breathing in slowly for a few moments before releasing the air. Yomo had taught him the breathing technique to help him calm down. _Shit_ , he thought, Hide out of his mind for now. What would this ghoul do?


	4. Coffee Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka and Kaneki are bros. They gotta look out for each other, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIDE WHAT THE HELL MAN, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT YOU TOO. DON'T LET TOUKA TAKE YOUR SPOTLIGHT.

The bell above the café door rang before Kaneki even caught Hide’s scent. His usual smell was slightly hidden by a mixture of other odors, betraying what he had done that day. Kaneki could smell the breakfast he had eaten, the soap he had used to wash his hands. He knew the path Hide had taken to get to Anteiku—the road next to the river always smelled of cut grass and smoke. Kaneki turned with a smile lighting his face, his nose attacked by the smells of the outside world. His senses had been acting strangely for a while now, switching from not working, to working overdrive. 

 

“Hide, you’re early,” Kaneki exclaimed in surprise, placing the coffee pot he was carrying down on the counter. Touka, who had been whispering something to him, grabbed the empty pot and shuffled her way to the stairs quickly. She gave a hurried wave at Hide with a small, forced smile. Hide didn’t seem to mind her escape, only waving cheerfully in return.

 

“It’s always better to be early,” Hide replied. “You’re almost done though, right?” He stretched his arms behind his head, his body straining as he yawned. He didn’t wear a jacket today, Kaneki noticed. Just a black V-neck, the sleeves stopping just short of his elbows. A simple chain hung around his neck, glinting silver in the light. Kaneki stared down at himself. He was dressed in his uniform at the moment, but his outside clothes weren’t as fashionable, he supposed. _Why am I thinking of this now?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

“I’ve got about ten minutes until my shift is over,” Kaneki responded, glancing around the café. There weren’t many customers—it wasn’t a busy day today, despite it almost being the lunch hour. A few ghouls sat at the table beneath the TV, waiting casually for news updates. There hadn’t been much ghoul activity with so many Doves on the street.

 

“I can wait,” Hide started, beginning to swing himself into a chair at the counter, but Kaneki was already removing his apron.

 

“Nishiki can cover for me,” he said with a smile, throwing his apron over his arm. “His shift is next, and it’s not that busy. I’ll be right back.” He excused himself, taking the steps two at a time to find Touka in the sitting room. She was distracted, poking at Loser with a loose stalk of straw from the pile that lined his cage. 

 

“Damn bird,” she muttered, flinching as Loser squawked in return. Kaneki coughed into his hand, sliding next to the cage to open the locker that held his personal belongings. Touka dropped the straw shaft in embarrassment, immediately leaping onto the couch. She crossed her legs, pulling her apron down to cover more of her skirt as she slouched.

 

“Are you going out?” She asked, staring at Kaneki as he pulled out his normal clothes. He began unbuttoning his vest, throwing his clothes on the table in front of the couch. 

 

“Yeah. Basically, Hide owes me a meal, and a jug of milk. It’s a long story.” He folded his vest and placed it tenderly next to his clothes before stripping off his shirt. He hurriedly pulled on his other shirt, followed soon after by a woolen sweater. He had stripped enough in front of Touka at practices that he wasn’t bothered by her watching, but he didn’t like showing off his flat stomach. There was no muscle to speak of, much to her disappointment. It’s like she expected a six pack after only a few months of inconsistent training. Kaneki decided to pick up some martial arts books before the next training. Maybe he could practice on his own.

 

Touka grimaced, as if tasting something bad. “I won’t say anything about what a stupid idea that is, because _I_ know that _you_ know that already. I know you want friends. I have a human friend too. Just…don’t get too close, okay? Sometimes…it just doesn’t work out.” She stroked her cheek with an absent hand, caught in a memory. Kaneki recalled the many times he had caught her throwing up in the bathroom, and felt a sting of sympathy. 

 

“You okay, Touka? Should I wait until Nishiki gets here?”

 

“What?” Touka asked, startled. Her hand fluttered away from her face. “Idiot. Go on your date with your moron human. You’d better not be throwing up at our next sparring practice though.” Touka pushed him towards the stairway. Kaneki let himself be pushed, his feet sliding across the wooden floors. He skidded to a halt in surprise as Touka stopped pushing him, a foot catching on a wooden slat. Touka grabbed his arm and began to drag him backwards, a determined look about her face. Kaneki lost his balance and struggled to stay upright.

 

“Actually,” she began. “If you’re going out, you are not going out like that. I can’t let the idiot human pity you anymore than he already does.”

 

Kaneki pulled his arm away, straightening his sweater. “Hide does not pity me,” he sniffed indignantly. 

 

Touka raised an eyebrow. Her thoughts were clear. Kaneki huffed and plopped onto the couch. 

 

“What should I do, oh wise and beautiful master?” he droned sarcastically, bowing mockingly to Touka. She swatted his hands back down.

 

“Thou shall first change thy clothes,” she commanded, pointing to room next door. “Nishiki has some clothes he keeps in there. He’s taller than you, but something should fit. Go forth and find clothes that you can be seen in public in. You’re an embarrassment to our species.”

 

Kaneki stood up and followed Touka into the next room, grumbling all the while. She opened a walk in closet, stuffed mostly with boxes, and strode to the back where a small row of clothes hung from a rack. She rifled through the clothes as Kaneki leaned in the doorway, glaring. 

 

“And how long are you going to wear that ugly-ass eyepatch, while we’re on the subject? Can’t you control it yet?” She called over her shoulder, measuring a shirt against her chest before throwing it on the floor behind her. Nishiki would not be pleased with the wrinkles that was going to cause.

 

Kaneki fingered his eyepatch, letting it fall down his face to rest around his neck. “It’s a work in progress,” he replied. Touka walked out of the closet, squinting at his eye. 

 

She whistled. “Yup, better put that back on. When’s the last time you ate?” She didn’t wait for a reply. She knew the answer. Instead, she held a shirt up to his body. Her mouth puckered into the expression she always used when she was thinking hard. “Yeah,” she declared, throwing the shirt into Kaneki’s face. “Put this on, and then go change into those other pants you buried in that pit of a locker. They’ll look better than the ones you’re wearing now.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw her expression. “My locker is clean,” he grumbled. “And you do know this isn’t a date, right?” His protests were weak though, and Touka ignored them. He was already pulling off his comfortable sweater. “We’re just going to the supermarket," He continued, his voice muffled from the fabric over his head.

 

Touka humphed. “And you still looked pathetic. Besides, this wasted enough time that Nishiki will be here any moment. You have my permission to leave now.”

 

Kaneki groaned and rolled his eyes, changing into the new shirt. Touka, who had at first hated him with a passion, now loved to tease him with a passion. He wasn’t sure if this was any better. The shirt did look pretty nice however. Not that he would give her that satisfaction. The shirt must’ve been small on Nishiki, because it fit Kaneki’s small frame almost perfectly. It looked like he had chosen a baggy shirt on purpose, and it looked good, compared to his typical wardrobe of sweaters and dress shirts.

 

He left Touka in the room, going back to his locker to change pants and find his shoes. By the time he was done, he could hear Nishiki talking downstairs with Touka. He stopped before the stairwell, opening a small cookie jar on the counter next to the sink and drawing out a small bag of sugar cubes. They were discolored, almost like dried blood. Kaneki shoved them in his satchel before he jogged down the stairs, stopping at the bottom.

 

“I’m heading out,” he called, shooting a quick wave towards where Nishiki and Touka stood behind the counter. They both waved a goodbye, Touka smirking knowingly. Hide was already at the door, hands behind his head as he whistled a tuneless song. From behind him, Kaneki heard Nishiki make a small, strangled sound from the back of his throat. 

 

“Oi!” Nishiki shouted in outrage, hands slamming on the counter as he leaned across to stare at Kaneki. Specifically the shirt Kaneki was wearing. “That’s my—“ He was cut off by Touka, who was holding a hand across his mouth. Nishiki’s stormy face promised he would do more than lick her hand if he had to get her off him. 

 

“Have fun, Kaneki!” Touka called cheerfully across the café, planting a solid kick on Nishiki's butt. He whipped around to face her, already shouting. Kaneki and Hide ran out of the café quickly. Hide seemed slightly confused, and Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Sorry,” he gasped between laughs as the door behind them slammed shut. The bell attached rang loudly, heard even from outside. “It’s been a while since they’ve fought. At least a day. I forgot how childish they get.”

 

Hide laughed then as well. “Leave it to Nishiki to act childish. Why was he angry at you though?”

 

Kaneki grinned, a bright smile that left Hide speechless for a few seconds. “Trust me,” Kaneki said, straightening his shirt. “You’re better off not knowing.”

 


	5. Coffee Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! Except it's not. Kaneki why are you so clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I usually update over the weekend, but I hit a milestone really quick and decided you guys deserved this chapter a bit earlier than expected. Thanks so much for everyone who's read it and supported me, it means a lot to me! 
> 
>  
> 
> A big thanks to Delilah especially, she was a great help with this chapter!

Kaneki and Hide walked side by side, Kaneki listening to Hide chatter about nonsense things like the weather. It was getting colder outside, although Kaneki couldn’t really feel it. He glanced around the street they were on. Despite being nearly midday, only a few vendors were set out on the sidewalk. The street was usually full of crowds and tiny stalls, but the cold weather and the threat of a rogue ghoul on the loose had chased the crowds away. Most people were seeking shelter inside, finding restaurants to eat their lunch in. He wondered whether Hide felt the cold. His shirt seemed pretty thin.

 

Hide stopped chatting and glanced at Kaneki, his steps faltering to fall back in line with him. “You bored?” He asked, putting his hands in his back pockets. Kaneki wondered if that was a nervous trait he had. He was always moving his hands around when he talked, almost constantly moving. 

 

“I’m fine,” he responded. Kaneki wasn’t going to admit he was slightly nervous. He shook his head and flashed a small smile to Hide. “I was just thinking about you.”

 

Hide stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Kaneki stopped walking as well, turning to stare at him. “What?” He asked, confused.

 

Hide began to laugh loudly, leaning slightly over, his hands on his knees. “Kaneki!” He cried out, eyes watering. “You can’t just say that to someone out of the blue!”

 

Kaneki blushed furiously. “That wasn’t what I meant!” He protested. “I was just thinking that it was cold, you didn’t have your coat, and, I don’t know, maybe you were freezing and it was my fault for dragging you out here just to buy a jug of milk, and would you please stop laughing at me?” He pleaded desperately, words rushing together. He kicked his feet at the dusty sidewalk in embarrassment. Great job, he thought to himself bitterly. Always making a fool of yourself.

 

“You’re fine, Kaneki, you’re fine.” Hide stood upright, taking a deep breath to stop laughing. “You just always manage to surprise me. You always spring that kind of stuff on me when I least expect it.” He began to stroll once again, Kaneki following a few steps behind, a frown on his face.

 

“I do not,” he replied grouchily. 

 

“Do too,” Hide teased, whipping around to walk backwards. “Don’t you remember the first time we met? You called me sir.” He turned forward, laughing again.

 

Kaneki felt his face begin to burn even more. “You were a customer! What was I supposed to call you? Maybe I should’ve called you moron. That’s what you are.” He walked faster to catch up to Hide, falling into line next to him. The wind blew colder.

 

“I am not a moron!” Hide exclaimed in mock outrage, punching Kaneki’s arm lightly. Kaneki rubbed it with a pale hand, puffing his cheeks in annoyance. 

 

“You’re a birdbrain. You’re just like Loser.”

 

“Loser?”

 

“Oh, you haven’t met him yet. He’s the parrot we have on the upper floor of Anteiku. He’s just as empty headed as you.” Kaneki smirked, sticking his tongue out. Hide shook his head, chuckling more. Kaneki glanced around the street. They were by the river now, the wind blowing the mist over the water into their faces. He could see Hide shiver slightly, maybe from the cold. He frowned to himself until he spotted a store up ahead.

 

“Let’s go in there!” Kaneki exclaimed, pulling on Hide’s arm. Hide stumbled behind him, and Kaneki loosened his grip a little, worried. He sometimes forgot his own strength, and didn’t want to hurt Hide. But he seemed fine, happy to be dragged out of the harsh wind.

 

“Am I allowed to ask where we are going?” Hide asked, squinting in the distance, looking for a sign. But Kaneki already knew there was no sign in sight. He had visited often enough to know the store as well as his own home. 

 

“It’s a bookstore,” Kaneki responded shyly, suddenly worried that Hide might not want to enter. But the wind was so strong…

 

Hide’s face lit up. “Cool! I found a book the other day, it was super interesting. Maybe the author will have some other books here.” Kaneki grinned, happy that Hide was okay with the stop. There would be time to get milk later. 

 

“Do you read much?” Kaneki asked, slightly excited. They approached the store, running to get underneath the roof to protect themselves from the wet wind.

 

Hide grinned ruefully. “I don’t read much, but if I get interested in something, I will. Last year I found a really cool song, but it was all in English. So I studied the language for a while until I could understand the song. I had to read a lot of books for that, but it was mostly grammar books and such,” he recalled. He paused, grabbing the door and opening it wide enough for both of them to step in. Kaneki thanked him, rolling his eyes in amusement when Hide bowed theatrically. 

 

Stepping into the store, Kaneki couldn’t help but notice Hide’s sigh of relief as he stepped into the warmth. Kaneki ignored the stab of guilt and jealousy he felt in his chest. He could feel the change in temperature, sure, but becoming a ghoul had changed his senses. It didn’t seem to affect him anymore. He pushed the feeling down, forcing it into the depths of his mind. Hide was his friend. He shouldn’t be jealous of him. 

 

He shook his head once more and moved between the shelves lined with books, hiding his face from Hide until he could clear his thoughts. He could hear Hide in the aisle opposite of him, contemplating the books directly in front of him. 

 

Hide shuffled the books around on the shelf, looking for something. Kaneki ignored it, instead allowing himself to be distracted by the titles embossed on the spines of the books. He hadn’t visited in a while. Not since he became a ghoul, at least. Pulling out a book, he flipped through the pages and read the first paragraph before reaching to put it back. An eye staring him down through the empty slot stopped him however.

 

“Hide!” He cried out, jerking back. Hide laughed maniacally, shoving a few books to the side and revealing his entire face through the aisle. 

 

“Sorry, Kaneki,” he apologized, but he didn’t mean it. His eyes glinted mischievously as he drew back from the shelf. “I wanted to show you the book I found! It looks super interesting, it’s a lot like the one I’ve been reading lately.”

 

Kaneki rubbed his head, ruffling his hair. “Let me come around, wait a minute,” he replied. He put his book back, shooting a glare at Hide through the empty hole of the shelf. Hide was going to give him a heart attack. Could ghouls even get heart attacks?

 

He walked around slowly, but Hide met him halfway, meeting at the end of the aisle. He grinned, obviously pleased with his selection, and held it up for Kaneki to see. 

 

“Look,” he said happily, holding it out. “It’s by one of the leading experts in the field. It has everything anyone would need to know!” Kaneki stared blankly in confusion, his eyes adjusting to find the title of the book. 

 

He tried to contain his alarm as he read it.

 

“You’re interested in that?” He asked, panicking inwardly. He tried to control his breathing. What the hell was Hide doing with a book about ghouls? 

 

“It’s supposedly loaded with facts,” Hide observed, twisting it around to read the back. “‘I’ve seen it advertised on TV. ‘Everything the average-day citizen needs to know of the twisted monsters plaguing our city,’” he quoted. He frowned. “For a book that has such raving reviews, you would think it would get its facts right. That wasn’t nearly fact at all. It describes ghouls as some comic book monster.” He twisted his face in distaste, placing the book on a shelf. “Maybe it’s not the book I was looking for.”

 

Kaneki tried to stop panicking, but he was pretty sure he was failing. He was on the brink of hyperventilating. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe Touka was right. 

 

 Hide seemed to notice, and tried to change the subject quickly. “What books are you interested in, Kaneki?” He placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, gently steering him to the back of the store. 

 

Kaneki tried to focus solely on the tips of Hide’s fingers that touched his arm. Taking a deep breath, he picked up a book off a table in the back. It was reserved for old, worn books that were sold at a cheaper price. Most people didn’t look at them, but Kaneki thought the beaten books had character. They reminded him of the books that littered the floors of his father’s room. And, he admitted silently, they reminded him a little of himself. 

 

 

“This is one of my favorites,” he said quietly. He held it out to Hide.

 

Hide picked it up, cautiously, as if it was a fragile, precious treasure. Kaneki felt a surge of...what was that? Happiness? He was just glad that Hide seemed to sense how much Kaneki cherished the book. He felt a smile slowly slip on his face unwillingly as Hide flipped the book over to read the summary.

 

“The Black Goat’s Egg,” he murmured to himself. “Huh. Makes sense.” 

 

Kaneki tilted his head in question. “What does?”

 

Hide glanced up, almost as if he was surprised Kaneki was listening. “Nothing,” he said, laughing. “But I think I found the book I wanted.”

 

Kaneki allowed his smile to grow bigger. “I thought you didn’t like reading.”  
  
Hide stared him in the eyes, smiling back at him although his eyes were serious. “I found something interesting though.”

 

Kaneki tried not to let his mouth hang open, but he couldn’t help the blush that slowly crept onto his cheeks. Hide grinned back unabashedly, his eyes squinting as they always did when he smiled broadly. 

 

“I–I–” Kaneki stuttered, not quite sure what he was trying to say anymore. He had lost track of his thoughts. 

 

“Come on, birdbrain,” Hide sang as he strode to the front of the store, heading to the register. Kaneki following timidly behind, still trying to process what Hide had said. Was he reading too much into it? What did Hide mean? Kaneki groaned to himself. He needed Touka here, she would know what to do. But, then again, he didn’t really want her seeing him like this either. It would provide ammunition against him later on. He decided the best course of action was to just ignore it and hope he didn’t embarrass himself further. 

 

Kaneki stood behind Hide as he paid for his book, glancing around at the stacks of books that littered the counter. A book sticking out of a mishap pile caught his eye, and he snagged it with a bent finger.

 

The book was decorated with figures of martial artists, caught mid-kick or in the middle of a strike. They looked intimidating enough, and the title said it was a book for beginner martial artists. Kaneki flipped through it, studying the illustrations that showed different moves. It was mostly self defense. He shrugged. Any bit helped, and maybe the book could show him a trick or two he could surprise Touka with. He placed it on the shelf where the clerk was bagging Hide’s book.

 

“You learning how to fight?” Hide asked curiously, glancing down at the book. 

 

“More like learning how to defend myself from Touka,” Kaneki replied dryly, pulling out his wallet out of his bag and throwing some change on the counter. They thanked the clerk and left, stepping back out into the cold.  

 

Hide hunched forward, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders raising to brace against the wind. “You’ll have to show me some of those moves,” he said. “I can always use lessons.”  
  
Kaneki barked in laughter. “The day I teach you martial arts,” he managed, “is the day pigs fly.” 

 

“Awww, come on,” Hide pouted. “Take pity on a poor, defenseless city-boy.”  
  
Kaneki shoved him softly, laughing still. They strolled together in a comfortable silence, each with a book in hand. Kaneki paused when he noticed a vendor ahead, sitting underneath an umbrella. He spotted a colorful batch of items and grinned. He knew what they were. He had passed the vendor enough on his trips to Anteiku.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he exclaimed, jogging forward. He could hear Hide yelling after him, mostly in confusion of where he was going than anger. Kaneki spoke to the vendor quickly, dropped some change and came back, his hands behind his back. 

 

“Close your eyes,” he demanded, grinning playfully. Hide quirked an eyebrow quizzically at him, but did as he was told. 

 

“Why am I closing my eyes?” He asked with a sigh. He opened them with a surprise as he felt something warm go around his neck, shutting out the cold. 

 

“First rule of protecting yourself,” Kaneki smirked, obviously proud of himself. “Don’t close your eyes.” 

 

Hide picked at the scarf around his neck, smiling in wonder. “Kaneki,” his eyes widening in surprise. He glanced up, his grin sharpening as he cackled wickedly. “Do you know what this means?” He laughed more as Kaneki blushed again.

 

“Oh, shut up, birdbrain. You were cold, accept the gift. Besides, it matches you.” The scarf was a mixture of red and yellow, with stripes of orange that spiraled to the ends. 

 

“It’s, well... a bit long, no?” Hide coughed, but his voice carried the hint of the smile his hand covered. 

 

Kaneki glanced at the scarf, twisting his head left and right as he debated the size. “Nah,” he replied. “May be a bit too short, if you ask me.”

 

Hide gathered the ends off the ground, wrapping it several times around his neck. The ends still hung rather low. He twisted to see an edge of the scarf hitting his butt with every step. “You’re right,” he said. “It may be a bit too small.”

 

They broke into laughter, Hide casually placing his arms behind his head as he smiled down at Kaneki. Kaneki hadn’t really realized it before, but Hide was taller than him. How was that fair? They was the same age, so why was he so short?

 

“So,” Hide said, swinging his new scarf around playfully and whacking Kaneki in the arm with the ends. “How about those lessons, huh?” Kaneki rolled his eyes, catching the scarf’s ends and throwing them into Hide’s face. They smacked him between the eyes, one after the other.

 

“I’ll think about it, birdbrain. I have to look out for you somehow, right? We can’t have you relying on me all the time. I won’t always be right next to you.”

 

“What? We’re neighbors!” Hide pointed upwards. They had walked all the way to their apartment. It wasn’t that far from Anteiku, but they had never reached their original destination. Hide stared up at apartments, frowning slightly. He hadn’t expected to reach their apartments so soon. 

 

Kaneki laughed to himself. “Guess we’ll have to get milk at a different time. We’re already home.” They climbed up the stairs, Hide following after him. They paused at Kaneki’s door, waiting as he pulled out his key and unlocked it. 

 

“I’ll see about those lessons soon,” Kaneki said, turning to face Hide. His face was partly covered by the scarf, exposing only a bright red nose and eyes that were gazing down at him. His hair looked sufficiently windswept. Kaneki grinned at Hide’s appearance, sure his own tame hair looked no better by now. 

 

“Do you have a phone?” Hide asked, speaking through the fabric of the scarf, his voice muffled. “I have classes with Nishiki tomorrow, and as much as I adore his presence, I’d much rather have something entertaining to do. All he does is talk about his girlfriend now.” His eyes looked hopeful.

 

Kaneki grinned. “I do, but you can’t have it if you’re texting in class. Come by at my next shift, I’ll tell you then.”

 

Hide huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with texting in class in this day and age,” he replied haughtily, but his face betrayed his happiness. He hesitated, as if thinking whether to step forward towards Kaneki or not, then waved a small goodbye, smiling cheerfully.

 

Kaneki watched Hide continue to his room before he closed the door to his own. He walked into his kitchen, beginning a pot of coffee. He saw himself in the reflection off the microwave at his head, and allowed himself a small smile before cracking open his new book to read as he waited for the coffee. He absent-mindedly drew out the sugar cubes from his bag, placing them on the counter next to the pot as he turned a page and tried to focus. It was hard to get into the book though. The image of Hide’s bright grin seemed to be burned into his mind.

 


	6. Coffee Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki begins to teach Hide how to fight, although Hide makes it very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm trying something new in this one! The text messages go like this: bold is Hide, italics is Kaneki. Each new line means its a new message. Hide texts too fast.
> 
> Touka has no chill, and Kaneki is sass master. That is all.

 

“Fight like you mean it!” Touka snarled, throwing a lightning fast punch at Kaneki. He dove to the side, smacking the ground with his hands before rolling forward. Stumbling upright, he could feel his jacket rip as Touka grabbed it with a clawed hand. He anxiously attempted to slip out, but an arm was still caught in the jacket as she flung it to the side. 

 

He skidded away, arms windmilling, ignoring the insults she was screaming from the top of her lungs. The jacket fell to the floor, ruined. He took off to hide behind a pillar, hoping to catch his breath, but she was already behind him. Her eyes flashed, reminding Kaneki that she didn’t even have her kagune activated. Still, practices were getting more intense. It was hard to keep up. Pouring on more speed, Kaneki desperately wished he was stronger.

 

“Touka!” He shouted, his breathing ragged. “Lay off a bit!” He leaned against the wall, glancing over his shoulder to search for her.  She was gone. A nagging fear turned his head to the left. Touka was charging him. Fuck.

 

“Touka!” He wailed, kicking off the wall and beginning to run again. “Isn’t it time to stop yet? It’s way past practice time!” She was either ignoring him or too intent on chasing him. He figured it was most likely the latter. Groaning, he twisted around, pulling his hands up into a defensive stance. He tried to fix his feet into a stable position, but it was hard to stand still when a short teenager with a glare that could freeze your soul was launching towards you head-on. 

 

She slammed into him, slightly surprised that he hadn’t dodged. Kaneki leapt at the opportunity. He let his body crash backwards, grabbing her forearms and attempting to twist her away. He could see her eyes widen in surprise. The next thing he knew, he crashed to the floor, staring at the ceiling. His head hurt. 

 

“You’re learning!” She crowed, jumping in joy. “You actually got me to put in effort!” She skipped to Kaneki, holding out a hand to pull him up. He took it, grumbling.

 

Yomo walked over from the far wall. He usually observed their practices, a silent shadow lurking in the corner. “Touka,” he said dryly. “You didn’t need to flip him over your head. He wasn’t going to hurt you.” Kaneki groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Really, Touka?” He demanded. “Was that necessary? What happened to going easy on me?” 

 

She shrugged, walking over to their bags that they had dumped in a small pile on the floor. She grabbed two towels, balling one up and throwing it to Kaneki. It fell short, making him run to get it.

 

“It wasn’t on purpose,” she said, wiping the back of her neck with the towel. “It was a reflex. You’re the one who tried to pull a move on me.”

 

Kaneki realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, throwing a hand in the air. “You’re the one who said I needed these fights. And yet the moment I try to fight back, you dump me on my backside. Unbelievable.” He walked over to the bags, throwing a careless kick at Touka. She grabbed his foot in midair, pulling him closer. He hopped on one foot to maintain his balance.

 

“What was that?” She asked sweetly, beginning to twist his foot slowly. Kaneki was forced to hop to the side so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all,” he replied quickly, jerking his foot away. She released it, satisfied after expressing her dominance. 

 

Yomo watched them, not amused. “Enough bickering. Practice is over for the day. Touka, weren’t you complaining that you had homework? Let’s go.” He strode past her, but not before placing a soft hand on Kaneki’s shoulder to say goodbye. “Put some ice on that head if it still hurts,” he called out over his shoulder.

 

Touka snagged her bag off the floor, plucking a water bottle out. She popped the lid off with her teeth. “I will beat his ass if he reminds me of school one more time,” she muttered, but she followed obediently. Kaneki was left alone.

 

He sighed, walking over to pick up his mauled jacket. It had a rip stretching across the back. He groaned. Why did he have to wear such a nice jacket the day Touka decided to have no mercy? He shoved it in his bag, moping. A vibration caused him to pause. He pulled out his phone from the side pocket, unlocking it with a slide of his thumb.

 

The screen was blown up with texts. Kaneki thumbed threw them, shaking his head in disbelief. How much time did one boy have?

 

**KANEI!**

**kaneki* oops**

**I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE BUSY**

**BUT**

**GUESS WHAT**

**im bored haaaa**

**SO**

**until you reply i will spam your phone**

**to death**

**…**

**this isn’t working ugh**

**KANKEI**

**kaneki* shoot i need smaller thumbs**

**just reply when you see these omfg**

 

 

Kaneki covered a smile with a hand, typing in a reply.

 

_Are you kidding me right now Hide?? I need to shower I’ll brb_

_touka tried to kill me today ;-;_

 

He left the basement floor of Anteiku, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Throwing his bag on the floor and his phone on the counter, he began to shed his clothes. He showered quickly, listening as the phone buzzed again and again. He glanced at the messages when he stepped out and began to dry off.

 

**awww poor bb**

**are you ok**

**no actually, are you ok**

**touka is scary**

**kaneki**

**are you alive**

**did you die in the shower**

**thats embarrassing**

**do i need to come rescue you**

 

Kaneki rolled his eyes, quickly getting dressed. He threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up his phone, texting as he walked down the stairs. He waved a careless goodbye to the manager, who was standing at the counter talking in a low voice to another ghoul. 

 

_I’m fine, birdbrain_

_how do you even know touka is scary_

_she runs away when she sees you_

 

**shhhh kaneki…**

**i know these things**

**do you need me to beat her up for you??**

 

Kaneki snorted. 

 

_i highly doubt you can_

 

**whaaaat**

**so rude kaneki, i thought i raised you better than this**

**hang on, brb**

**i just got a great idea**

 

Kaneki raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Hide classified as a “good idea”. They had been texting a lot for the past week, but Kaneki still couldn’t predict Hide’s next move. Shrugging, Kaneki shoved his phone in his back pocket and kept walking. It was dark again. He had wanted to hit the bookstore before going home, but by now it was closed. He blamed Touka. She always wanted to continue practice after it was supposed to end. He walked past the store and waited patiently for Hide to message again.

 

**baaaaack**

**where are you**

**come home**

**i have a surprise**

 

_hide_

_did it ever occur to you i have a life that does not revolve around you_

 

**that means you’ll be home soon doesn’t it. ha!**

 

_i’ll be there in two minutes, loser_

 

Kaneki shook his head, trying to stop smiling. Hide was such an idiot sometimes. He quickened his pace anyways.

 

Turning the corner, he spotted his apartment building. Hide was leaning off the balcony rail, waving a jug of…milk? Kaneki started laughing, moving into a jog.

 

“You didn’t,” he called out. Hide laughed, running to the stairs and jumping down two at a time. He met Kaneki halfway before turning to walk to the apartments next to Kaneki.

 

“I did,” he exclaimed wickedly, a glint in his eyes. “But that’s not all. I will trade this darling, beautiful, expensive milk for the price of…drumroll please…one lesson!”

 

Kaneki smacked Hide aside the head and took the milk. “Don’t talk to strangers.” He walked past him, swinging the milk carelessly in one hand. 

 

Hide rubbed his head, his face in a pout. “That wasn’t the lesson I wanted.” They climbed the stairs together, pausing in front of Kaneki’s door.

 

Kaneki unlocked it, letting the door swing open. “One lesson,” he sighed. “But then we’re done. I’m tired, and I also don’t want to get too embarrassed.”

 

Hide laughed and rubbed his hands together in delight. “Great! Where do we begin?”

 

Kaneki flashed Hide a look and turned into the kitchen, opening the fridge and placing the milk on the bottom shelf. “Grab the book,” he called out. “It’s on the table.”

 

Hide grabbed it, flipping through the pages. He jabbed a finger at a random page. “Let’s try this one. It’s sure to take Touka unawares.”

 

Kaneki walked over to him, lifting himself up to sit on the table behind Hide. “What, are you planning on sweeping her off her feet with that?” He ignored the small weight of pain that settled onto his chest. 

 

“Nah. I’ll use it to flip her over, and then I’ll let you come in and do what you must to get back your pride.” 

 

Kaneki tilted his head to the side and laughed, shoving Hide forward with a light kick. “Teaming up on a high school girl will do nothing but break my pride,” he laughed, standing up. Still, he remembered Touka flipping him over her head not too long before. She sort of, maybe, deserved it. “Fine then. Let’s start.” He waved to Hide, motioning him to come closer. Hide set the book down on the table and stepped forward, raising his hands in the air. 

 

“Ok,” he said. “I’m ready.”

 

Kaneki slapped his hands down. “Not like that. That’s how you’ll end up dying in a fight. Do it like this.” Kaneki raised his own arms in the proper stance, shifting his weight to maintain a stable standing. Hide copied him, glancing down at the book.

 

“Now we…no, you. You slide forward with your foot, and grab my arm…” Hide trailed off, furrowing his brow in concentration. Kaneki slid forward quickly, grabbing Hide’s arm and twisting into him. He tried to use Hide’s own weight to throw him, but it didn’t work. Hide stuck his foot out, trying to jump away. Their legs tangled and Hide crashed to the floor, Kaneki falling on top of him. 

 

“Ouch,” Kaneki muttered, his face resting on Hide’s chest. He sat up, untangling his legs from Hide’s. His face was aching now. He couldn’t seem to catch a break today. Turning to see if Hide was okay, he paused to assess the damage. Hide was covering his face with both hands, his body tense. He was still on his back. Kaneki worried that he had hurt him.

 

“Hide! Hide, are you okay?” Kaneki crawled over to sit next to him. “Did I hurt your face? Move your hands, I can’t see.”

 

Hide rolled to the side. “No,” he stammered, pulling his arms closer around his head. “Just give me a minute.” 

 

Kaneki sighed. “Come on, let me see. I’m sorry that I fell on you. I was…well, I was trying to flip you, but I regret that now.” Hide turned farther away, and Kaneki felt a pang in his chest. “Come on, Hide. Just show me.” He pulled on Hide’s arms, forcing him to turn to him. 

 

“Stop it, It hasn’t been a minute,” Hide managed. His face was bright red, even the tips of his ears. Kaneki fell backwards onto his butt, laughing. 

 

“Are you…embarrassed? Hide, I thought you were hurt! You scared me, you butt!”

 

“I wasn’t mentally prepared!” Hide protested, looking away. His face was slowly growing more red, and Kaneki coudln’t help but laugh.

 

“I’ll warn you next time,” he said with a warm smile, shaking his head in disbelief. He stood up, offering a hand out to Hide. Hide took it, but didn’t pull himself up. He moved his forehead to rest on the back of Kaneki’s hand. He was still sitting on his knees, Kaneki hovering over him awkwardly. 

 

“Umm, Hide,” he said nervously. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Don’t talk,” Hide muttered, his face bright red. “My face is hot, and your hand is really cold. It feels good.” 

 

Kaneki stayed still, but he could feel his own face growing red fast. Oh, he realized with a sinking feeling of dread that he had missed the obvious. Maybe Hide wasn’t embarrassed about the fall. Maybe he was embarrassed about Kaneki falling on top of him. His face reddened even faster. He crouched down next to Hide, turning his face to the side so Hide couldn’t see his own embarrassment.

 

“You need to get up some time,” Kaneki managed, but he didn’t draw his hand away. Hide’s face was burning hot compared to his hand. He was slightly disappointed when Hide let his hand drop back to his side as he stood up.

 

“You wanna try that again?” Hide asked, quickly reaching for the book that sat forgotten on the table. He turned away, his back facing Kaneki as he flipped through the book again. Kaneki climbed slowly to his feet, covering a yawn. His face was still burning from embarrassment, but the moment had passed. 

 

“Let’s start from the beginning this time, yeah?” He said, holding up his arms in a defensive stance. Hide put the book down and did the same, smiling. Kaneki wondered if he even realized he was smiling. 

 

“Imma fight you to the death, Kaneki,” Hide replied seriously. “Come at me, bro.”

 

Kaneki whacked him on the side of the head with the palm of his hand. “You need more practice,” he responded dryly, but he smirked at Hide, a defiant challenge. He cracked his knuckles, waving him on. 

 

Hide cracked his neck in response, grinning despite his determined gaze. “Oh, it’s on.”


	7. Coffee Karts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka is that one person who chooses Rainbow Road, but Kaneki is the one who wipes the floor with everyone.
> 
> I'm sorry Hide is a poor baby who lacks the skills to drive a kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide, bb, don't say "bite me" to a ghoul, even a cute half-ghoul

Kaneki rubbed his face with a careless hand, sliding his eyepatch off with the other. It fell onto the floor, where he ignored it. He threw himself onto the couch of the upper floor of Anteiku, narrowly avoiding crushing Touka. She elbowed him, glaring before returning her attention back to her phone. 

 

“Did you ever think,” Kaneki remarked nonchalantly, struggling to push Touka to the other side of the sofa. She resisted, grunting lazily. “Oh, I don’t know, that maybe, just maybe, sitting upside down isn’t the best way to sit?” He emphasized each word with a bigger shove. “This couch is made for four people to sit comfortably, and you’re taking up enough room for three of them.” 

 

Touka elbowed him again, stretching her legs further up the back of the sofa. “You’re being annoying. I’m trying to play a game.” Her head was hanging off the edge, her face slowly turning red, but she studiously button-smashed the screen. Kaneki sighed, grumbling under his breath as he leaned away to give her the peace she so desired. He rested his arm on the side of the couch, laying his head on his arm. He gazed out the window, staring outside to the back alley behind the café. Although the alley was dark, the day was warm, and the sun shone brightly outside. There wasn’t a cloud in sight. 

 

It was nearly noon. Kaneki didn’t know why he was at Anteiku. He somehow always found his way here when he was lonely. Luckily it was the weekend, and college was done for the week. He sighed again, pulling out his phone. No messages. Hide had texted him before, saying he would visit the cafe, but waiting was boring. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and nudged Touka’s cheek with a socked foot. Touka ignored him, hissing softly as she arched her body to the right, as if it would help her in-game. She must’ve messed up, because the game beeped and she cursed under her breath. 

 

“What are you playing?” Kaneki asked, obviously tired of leaving her alone. He nudged her face again when she didn’t respond. “Hey, you. What are you playing?”

 

Touka’s phone beeped dejectedly— she had lost. Cursing again, she threw the phone onto the floor and pulled herself upright onto the sofa.

 

“Nothing you’ve ever heard of,” she replied, flicking Kaneki in the back of the head. He attempted to lazily swat her hand away, but she was already pulling herself to the other side of the couch. She drew her knees up, wrapping her hands around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.

 

“Now what?” She complained. “It took me all day to get that combo. It’ll be hours before the next one.”

 

Kaneki rolled his head to face her, cracking his neck. “Is it that difficult?”

 

 

Touka placed a well aimed kick at his arm. Kaneki groaned, but didn’t retaliate. Where was Hide?

 

The bell on the door downstairs rang, and Kaneki sat upright, pleased. “There he is,” he exclaimed, standing up in relief. Touka frowned, nose twitching.

 

“What’s so good about that human? Just eat him and be done with it,” she complained, throwing herself to the side. She was taking up the entire couch now.

 

“Hide’s a friend, not food. Besides, he’s not that bad once you get to know him. Can’t you give him a chance? For me?” Kaneki turned to face her, letting her get the full effect of his puppy eyes. She threw a pillow at him. 

 

“Fine,” she muttered. “But put on your eyepatch first. You can bring him up here. We’ll play a video game or something.”

 

Kaneki grinned, happy Touka had given up on running from Hide. He scooped up his eyepatch and Touka’s phone, throwing it onto her lap. He was running down the stairs as he adjusted his eyepatch, looking around for Hide. The shop was full, a mixture of ghouls and humans. The ghouls had claimed the table by the TV as of late, which was always on the news channel. There was no sign of the loose ghoul, but the Doves still circled the area. It was strange how one ghoul could allude the entire CCG force for so long. The manager stood at the counter, wiping down glasses. He nodded to Kaneki, who waved nervously back. 

 

He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it. That would be the text from Hide saying he had arrived. Kaneki spotted him at a corner table, and jogged over. 

 

Hide spotted him coming over. “Yo, Kaneki,” he greeted, flicking a hand in acknowledgement. He spun his chair around to face him, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. It was the same jacket Kaneki had spilled coffee on a few weeks ago. Kaneki smiled briefly, remembering how embarrassing that was. At least the stain was gone.

 

“Yo,” he replied, draping himself on the back of the second chair. “I don’t suppose you have anything to do today?”

 

Hide leaned back in his chair as he thought. “Nah,” he said. “No plans this weekend at all. Why, do you?”

 

Kaneki shrugged, playing with the salt shaker from the table. “I’ve got nothing. Touka’s upstairs though. She challenged us to a game.” 

 

“What kind of game are we talking?” Hide asked warily. He knew full well how Touka thought of him. He had given up teasing her after the first few visits of Anteiku. She scared him with her sweet smile instead, now that he knew that she wasn’t feeling nearly so sweet. “I feel like she could freeze my soul just looking at me,” he complained, clutching his chest dramatically.

 

“Oh, come on,” Kaneki laughed, placing the salt shaker back where it belonged and standing upright. “She’s giving you a chance. Just don’t blow it and you’ll be fine.”

 

Hide watched him, his eyes glinting under the light. He was thinking of something. Kaneki felt a chill run down his spine, but the moment passed and Hide was smiling cheerfully again. “Alright, alright,” Hide replied, slapping Kaneki’s back as he stood. “Let’s at least see what game it is.”

 

Kaneki smiled to himself, getting up and leading the way up the stairs. He could feel the manager’s stare piercing his back, but he ignored it. There weren’t any other ghouls upstairs, and it wasn’t like Hide would be left alone. It would be fine. 

 

Kaneki entered the upper floor and moved sideways to allow Hide to walk in. The room was small, now that Kaneki really looked at it again. He had grown used to seeing it over the past few months. A row of lockers stood in the corner, with the couch set up a few feet from the adjacent wall. Loser perched in his golden cage next to the window, screeching insults at Touka as she pushed the couch against the wall.

 

“Shuddup, you damn bird!” She huffed, shoving it back with one last push. It skidded across the wooden floor, setting Loser’s birdcage off-kilter. The parrot squawked more, flapping its wings in outrage as the cage straightened out.

 

“So this is the famous Loser,” Hide commented, strolling to the birdcage. “It doesn’t look that much of a birdbrain to me. Seems rather smart.” Loser stopped screeching long enough to preen, knowing when he was being complimented. 

 

“Oh, please,” Touka groaned. “Don’t let that damn bird get a bigger head than it already has. There’ll be no living with it.” She snagged pillows off the couch and threw them onto the floor in front of the large TV, plopping down onto a beanbag she must’ve dragged from another room.

 

“Why do you get the beanbag?” Kaneki objected. Hide scrambled to the floor, claiming a large pillow for his own seat. 

 

Touka threw a withering glare over her shoulder. “Because I chose the game. Sit down.”

 

Kaneki sat, frowning. “I don’t think that’s a proper reason.” Hide stifled a laugh, turning his face away and pretending to cough.

 

“So,” Hide said, leaning back to see Touka. Kaneki sat in between the two, with Hide closer to the door. “What game are we playing?”

 

She smiled, a luxurious slow smirk much like a cat’s. “Mario Kart.” Hide’s smile fell from his face.

 

“What’s up, Hide?” Kaneki asked, worried. 

 

“I hate this damn game,” Hide muttered under his breath, hunching his shoulders forward. “I’m always last.” 

 

Kaneki raised an eyebrow in disbelief, shaking his head. “Hide, nobody gets last place. The computers are easy to beat. Don’t worry.” 

 

“Yeah, Hide,” Touka added sweetly. “It’s super easy.” She speedily clicked through the menu, choosing the map. Hide slouched more, accepting his fate.

 

“Touka,” Kaneki laughed. “That isn’t very fair. Rainbow Road isn’t for beginners.”

 

Hide turned to Touka, rolling onto his knees. “Pity a young city boy,” he begged, throwing his controller down and holding his hands out. “Please.”

 

The TV beeped down the countdown. “You’d best pick up that controller,” Touka replied wickedly. 

 

Hide yelped, leaping to grab his controller. Kaneki rolled his eyes, concentrating on the game. The countdown finished, and they took off. Touka was in the lead, Kaneki a few spots behind. Hide was left at the finish line, his kart pouring black smoke. 

 

“That isn’t fair,” he complained dejectedly, steering himself towards the rest of the pack. He immediately fell off the road. Touka cackled, leaning forward and twisting her body with each turn. Kaneki sat still, but he was gaining on Touka. 

 

“Guys,” Hide interrupted. “Guys, come on. Can we pick a different map to start?” He drove into a fence, slowly making his way to the end and falling off the road again. He groaned in frustration. “I hate this map.”

 

“Sorry, Hide.” Kaneki replied, distractedly. “It’s best if you take your suffering in silence.” He slammed a key on his controller, sending a blue shell forward. He wiped out the front pack, sending them all flying off the map.

 

Touka yelled in frustration, whacking his arm. “Are you kidding me, Kaneki? Really? On the fucking loopty loop?”

 

Kaneki took his eyes off the screen long enough to stick his tongue out at her. “You picked the map. Oh, look. Hi, Hide.” Kaneki raced past, throwing a banana peel in front of Hide’s character as he sped away. Hide ran right over it, and spun off the road again. 

 

“Kaneki!” Hide yelled, hitting him with a pillow. “I just got back on the road!” Kaneki scooted closer to the television, his eyes glued to the screen.

 

“You both are never allowed on the road in real life,” Kaneki threw over his shoulder. “The world would never be safe.” 

 

The room grew colder almost instantly. He could almost feel Touka’s anger. “It’s on,” she muttered.

 

“Like Donkey Kong,” Hide finished. They high-fived each other.

 

“New plan,” Touka said, sliding herself off her beanbag and next to Hide. They both sat crosslegged, leaning into every turn. Hide had actually avoided falling off the map for a lap. “Teamwork. Hit every item box you can. Pray for a blue shell. Otherwise, Kaneki will be unstoppable.”

 

“It’s not going to work,” Kaneki called dryly. “I have one lap left. You both have two.”

 

Touka growled and kicked his back lightly. “No comments from the enemy!”

 

“Yeah,” Hide added, throwing another pillow at Kaneki. It bounced off his head softly. “No comments!”

 

“Halfway there,” was Kaneki’s only reply. Hide could sense the smugness in Kaneki’s voice.

 

“Hide!” Touka screeched. “Where’s that blue shell?” 

 

“The only thing I get are these chains of bananas,” Hide complained. “I’m in last, aren’t I supposed to get star power?” He dropped the bananas in quick succession a few yards before the finish line. “No!” He yelled. “I fell!” He had fallen off the road almost immediately before the goal line.

 

Kaneki smiled back at Hide, gloating his obvious win. “I’m almost at the finish line,” he smirked.

 

“Kaneki, look!” Hide laughed, pointing at the screen. Kaneki turned, jumping. He hit his controls, but it was too late. His kart slammed into Hide’s banana traps, one after another. He was about to cross the finish line when Hide’s kart dropped in front of him, sending them both spiraling off the road. Bowser passed the finish line, claiming first. 

 

All three stared in shock. Touka recovered first. “Nice going, Hide! All according to plan!” She slapped his shoulder happily. Kaneki grumbled, whacking his forehead against his palm. 

 

“I never lose,” he moaned. 

 

“There goes your street cred,” Hide laughed, scooting up to sit next to him. “But, hey, look. You can claim…third…fourth…fifth.”

 

Kaneki rolled his kart dejectedly over the finish line and threw his controller onto a pillow. “That was the worst race I’ve ever had. I don’t accept it. Rematch.”

 

Touka was about to reply when her cellphone rang. She answered it. “What’s up?” She asked warily. Not many called her. Kaneki could hear a faint voice on the other end of the line. It sounded young. He shrugged. A friend from school maybe?

 

Kaneki nagged Hide as he attempted to complete his last lap. Neither noticed Touka’s face as it grew darker and darker.

 

She snapped her phone shut loudly. “Sorry, boys. Duty calls,” she stood up, her tone angry. They both looked up at her as she strode to the stairs. “Play without me, yeah? Don’t wait up, I won’t be back anytime soon.”

 

Kaneki watched as she flew down the stairs, wondering if he should follow. Hide brought him back to the present.

 

“Well, now that she’s gone, I want her character. I like Yoshi better.” He leaned across Kaneki’s lap and snagged her controller, turning it off.

 

 Kaneki looked down, amused. “Yoshi? Really? Hide-yoshi? I see what you’re doing.” Hide rolled to look up at him, forcing Kaneki to lean back. 

 

“Don’t make fun of me.” Hide squinted his eyes at Kaneki, poking him in the side before rolling off. “Yoshi brings me good luck.”

 

Kaneki shoved Hide’s arm lightly and pulled over the beanbag chair. He crawled onto it with a plop. “Let’s see how your luck holds on this map,” he replied dryly, clicking a new one. Hide groaned and moved to the beanbag, leaning his arm on it. Kaneki shifted slightly so his leg touched Hide’s arm. Loser squawked from behind them.

 

“Between me and you, Loser,” Hide called out. “Kaneki isn’t really that good. He just got lucky that time.”

 

“You deny that which is inevitable,” Kaneki muttered. “You’ll be eating my dust.”

 

“Bite me.” Hide replied.

 

Loser squawked once more, obviously agreeing with Hide. “Bite me,” he chimed. “Bite me, bitch.”

 

Hide and Kaneki turned to stare at Loser. Kaneki’s mouth hung open in pure shock. Hide’s face was one of blank amazement. 

 

Kaneki coughed into his hand, turning back to the game. “I don’t know where he gets it from. Touka’s been teaching him bad manners.”

 

“Sure,” Hide drawled, elbowing Kaneki’s knee. “Of course. Because only _Touka_ influences our poor Loser, right?”

 

Kaneki glared at Hide suspiciously. “I don’t like what you’re implying, good sir. I feel the need to run you off the road again. Prepare for battle.” 

 

“As Loser so eloquently put it,” Hide shot back. “Bite me, bitch.” 

 

 

 


	8. Coffee Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki can't hold back his hunger pains any longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is pretty saddening?? It's all for a reason, but there's barely any fluff here. I apologize in advance.

 

Kaneki heard the footsteps at the door before the quiet knock. His stomach growled in hunger, sending shooting pain to his side. He could barely suppress the urges today. He needed to eat. He needed _food_. His stomach was revolting. Smells assaulted his nose—the bile that was flushed down the kitchen sink, even the _clothes_ he was wearing. There was no escape. He clutched his head and let out a dry sob that racked his body.

 

“Kaneki?” Hide’s voice called from the door. “You okay in there? You didn’t sound too good on the phone earlier, I wanted to check up on you.” Oh, god. Why was Hide here? He was supposed to be at the college. School wasn’t out yet, he still had another class to go to. Kaneki groaned, writhing on the floor. Why did Hide smell so strongly? His scent pressed against Kaneki’s nose, overwhelming his senses. 

 

“Go away,” he whispered, dragging himself across the floor. He had been sitting in the kitchen, his cheek pressed against the cold refrigerator. He could hear the door knob jiggle. He had left it unlocked, like the idiot he was. Drawing in a ragged breath, Kaneki crawled faster and managed to throw himself against the door before Hide opened it.

 

“Kaneki!” Hide shouted in alarm. “Hey! Are you hurt?” He pressed his ear against the door, listening.

 

“Go away,” Kaneki croaked louder, leaning more weight on the door. “I’m—I’m sick. I don’t want you to catch it.” He heard the door knob turn again, and Hide steadily pushed the door open enough to shove his foot in the opening. Kaneki tried to push back, but the open door caused a stream of new scents to enter the apartment. He collapsed to the floor, groaning as his nose tried to make sense of the new smells. 

 

Hide stuck his head through, easing his way into the apartment. “Shhh,” he soothed softly. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m not afraid of getting sick.” He shut the door with a quiet click and crouched down beside Kaneki. “You’re gonna be okay. I swear,” he murmured, placing a hesitant hand on Kaneki’s arm. Kaneki jerked off the floor, jumping to brace himself against the nearby wall. His legs shook beneath him, his mouth watering. He swallowed, shaking his head.

 

“Hide, please,” he whispered, eyes watering as he stared at his friend. He could feel the tears run down his cheek, his eyepatch growing damp. “Go away. You can’t help me.” He didn’t want Hide to see him like this. Like the pathetic monster he was.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Hide asked, continuing as if Kaneki hadn’t leapt from his touch like a frightened deer. “A drink maybe? How about I make a cup of coffee, yeah? How does that sound?” He kept talking in a quiet voice, slowly standing up and moving into the kitchen. All his movements were slow and deliberate, as if to not frighten Kaneki again. He opened the cabinet above his head, pulling out a small mug. “I have to admit, I can’t make coffee as well as you can,” he commented, chuckling. “But I have been practicing. Why don’t you go lay on the couch while I make some, okay?”

 

Kaneki watched him shakily. His vision kept darkening, his head was spinning, his stomach was telling him that there was _food_ right next to him and that it smelled delicious. _I can’t_ , he thought, gripping his stomach and digging his nails into his skin. It did nothing to his skin, but it helped focus his thoughts. He stumbled over to the couch, falling onto it and hiding his face in a pillow. 

 

“You need to go,” he repeated, his voice muffled. He curled into a ball, tightening his hold on the pillow. “It’s not safe here,” he whispered quietly to himself, his eyes tearing up again. Hide made no acknowledgement that he heard. He bustled around the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee. Kaneki zoned out, focusing on keeping his angry stomach in control. He could feel a searing heat flashing down his back—his kagune wanted to be released. The RC cells always seemed to have a mind of their own, but this time Kaneki forced it back. He couldn’t release his kagune, not here, not now. There was too much at stake. He didn’t want to lose his only friend—no, that wasn’t true. He didn’t want to lose Hide. He had to protect him. Even if it was from himself.

 

“Kaneki,” Hide quietly sang, crouching in front of him. Kaneki moved his face away from the tear-streaked pillow. “Look! I succeeded in making coffee. Well, I didn’t burn the house down at least. That’s quite the achievement, wouldn’t you say?” He leaned forward, taking Kaneki’s hands slowly and wrapping them around the coffee mug. He held his hands for a moment longer than necessary before standing back up and moving to the kitchen.

 

Kaneki sat up and sipped at the coffee, not even bothering to blow off the steam. It burned his tongue as the bitter, brown liquid sloshed in his mouth and ran down his throat. It burned like fire, painful enough it drowned out the pain in his back where his kagune always burst from. He sipped more, faster this time, throwing it down his throat. The pain in his back receded even more, leaving him with a dull throbbing ache. He almost laughed in relief. He downed the coffee, throwing away all sense of manners. He couldn’t feel his tongue anymore, or his nose. It was full of the scent of burnt coffee. 

 

Hide walked into view, carrying a small ice pack wrapped in a towel. He cautiously sat down on the couch, switching Kaneki’s empty mug with the ice pack. “Finished already?” He asked in amazement, staring at the empty mug. “Was it that good?” He placed it on the floor at his feet.

 

“It was terrible,” Kaneki grumbled, laying down. He positioned his head on Hide’s lap, and he placed the ice pack on his forehead. He could feel Hide stiffen underneath him, but he didn’t care. He might come to regret this later, but as of right now he just wanted to sleep. He had lost all his energy. 

 

Hide sat straight, biting his lower lip in order to keep any garbled noises from escaping. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the small, fragile shape that was curled next to him with _his head on his lap_. He could feel his face heat up, and was glad Kaneki had his eyes closed. He could feel Kaneki shaking. Lifting a hesitant hand, he chewed on his lower lip in thought, then stroked Kaneki’s hair off his forehead, repositioning the ice pack. Kaneki shifted slightly, but his eye remained closed. He seemed to have already fallen asleep, but he didn’t stop shivering.

 

Hide sighed, pulling his phone out of his jean pocket with one hand, careful not to disturb his companion. With the other hand, he ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair softly, lulling him into a deeper sleep. He dialed a number and lifted the phone to his ear, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

 

“Touka?” He whispered softly. “You need to come here.”

 

“I’m a bit busy right now. I have an exam coming up.” Touka’s voice was sharp, and Hide grimaced, trying to hold the phone away from Kaneki. It didn’t help, of course. He shifted in his sleep, frowning. Somehow he had managed to roll over, so his forehead touched Hide’s stomach. Hide cupped his head with his arm, giving him a better angle of elevation and shifting him into a more comfortable place. He could feel Kaneki’s puffs of breath in the crook of his arm. 

 

“It’s Kaneki.” Hide said softly into the phone, turning his face away. “He’s—he’s sick.” He wanted to pace around like he usually did when he was anxious, but he didn’t want to disturb Kaneki. 

 

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute. Hide worried that she had hung up, but soon heard Touka curse quietly.

 

“Are you with him? Where are you?” She demanded.

 

“Yes, I’m with him. He’s asleep right now. He was having a panic attack when I came though. He’s shivering right now, but he’s calmed down a bit. We’re at his apartment.”

 

“You never called me, understand? If Kaneki asks, I was never there. I’m on my way. Make sure he stays asleep.” She hung up, leaving Hide alone with his thoughts.

 

“You know,” he remarked quietly to himself, taking the ice pack off and leaning over to rest his forehead on Kaneki’s. Kaneki didn’t even shift this time—he was fast asleep now. “This isn’t how I imagined this to happen at all. I was going to pick a boring movie, and you were going to be so bored that you would fall asleep on my lap _then_. You’re so troublesome, really. Ruining all my plans.” He sighed, lifting his head back up and replacing the ice, flipping it to the cooler side. He rested his head on the back of the couch again, closing his eyes and waiting for Touka. It didn’t take long.

 

“I’m coming in,” she said, not bothering to knock as she strode in the apartment. She shut the door behind her quickly. She was still in her school uniform, with a large trench coat over her shoulders. The pockets bulged, but Hide didn’t comment. 

 

“Lift him up. We’re taking him to his bed,” she commanded, striding past the couch and to the door in the back. She opened it and turned to wait for Hide to gather Kaneki in his arms. He did so, carefully. Kaneki turned his head into the curve of Hide’s body, grumbling in his sleep. His eye was twitching, Hide noted worriedly.

 

“Come on, Hide,” Touka hissed quietly. “We don’t have all day.” She strode into the room first, pointing to the bed. She watched as Hide placed Kaneki on the covers as she removed her coat and draped it over her arm. “I need you to leave now,” she said, gently pushing him away from the bed. “You called me, and I don’t know why you did. But I can help him. I just need you to leave.”

 

Hide glanced from Kaneki to Touka. “Why?” he asked, although he thought he already knew. His eyes flicked to the full pockets of her coat. Touka noticed, but didn’t shift it from sight.

 

“Because he doesn’t need to hate you too,” she replied simply, leading him to the front door. Hide stepped outside, turning to face Touka, but she shut the door in his face, locking it. He sighed, leaning his head on the door.

 

“When can I help, Kaneki?” he muttered, walking slowly to his own room. “I’m so useless right now.”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Coffee King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki confronts Touka. Hide's plan of sleeping during a boring movie works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later-than-usual update! I wanted to do this chapter justice, since it has some heavy stuff in it. Warning, slightly more cursing than usual.

Kaneki woke up peacefully, stretching and blinking sleepily in the morning light that filtered through the window across the room. The curtains were hanging slightly skewed, one side ripped almost entirely off the hanger. They didn’t quite meet in the middle, and the light had slowly crept in the room through the small gap. Kaneki yawned, shrugging his shoulders and turning away from the curtains. They were cheap for a reason. Right now, he felt amazing. He could feel the energy he thought he had lost forever flowing through his veins, the power and adrenaline coming back to him. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. The constant headache he had had for over a month was gone, as were the painful hunger pangs shooting from his stomach. He dragged himself from bed, and padded to the bathroom, pulling his wrinkled sweater above his head as he walked. He had never changed last night, he supposed. His bed wasn’t even mussed—he must’ve slept above the covers. Kaneki yawned again, rubbing his eyes and sleepily gazing into the mirror. He hadn’t slept that well in ages, and, despite the boost in energy, he still felt like he couldn’t fully wake up yet. What happened last night? He struggled to recall the night before, taking a glass off the counter and beginning to fill it with sink water to splash on his face. He could only remember Hide’s face, and some bitter, horrid taste…

 

The memories hit him like a bag of bricks. His hand tightened on the fragile cup, causing glass to shatter and fall down the drain. Rushing faucet water beat it down, causing certain shards to sparkle and glint in the flickering light of the bathroom. He braced himself against the counter, inhaling deeply, remembering more now. His knuckles whitened, and the counter groaned in protest as his grip unconsciously tightened again.

 

He had been sick. Going insane. It was common enough—every few weeks he would give in to the intensity of his hunger, locking himself in his room until he could sleep it off. Every time, he felt as if he were dying. The ghoul inside of him desired things Kaneki refused to give. Usually he had it under enough control. It was a shitty way to handle it, but it was far better than his other options.

 

But then Hide had walked in.

 

Kaneki paused, glancing into the mirror suspiciously and sticking out his tongue. Suddenly, he realized the air carried the faint smell of sharp, tangy iron.

 

Horrified, he threw himself closer to the mirror, knocking over the bathroom items he kept on the counter and prying open his mouth with shaking fingers. His teeth were stained a dull red, flecks of dried blood dotting his incisors. It looked as if there was still a bit of meat stuck between his teeth at the back of his mouth. His eyes widened in growing horror, and he carefully tugged it out, gagging slightly when he felt it give. He sniffed it, and his stomach jumped in response, eager for more food. Revolted, he threw it down the sink, twisting the water on to full blast. He stood there, half naked and shuddering, trying to piece two and two together.

 

Bloody teeth. Hide disappeared. No hunger. His thoughts spiraled downward and Kaneki felt the ground sway beneath his feet. No, he thought anxiously, sprinting out of the bathroom. No. His bare feet slid on the tiled floor, and he skidded into his room. Throwing open his drawers, he pulled on the first shirt he could find–it was Nishiki’s. He still hadn’t given it back yet. That didn’t matter though, not right now. There were more important things at hand. Kaneki hurtled out of his apartment, taking a sharp right and racing to Hide’s door. The cold air pressed against his face, whipping his hair across his forehead wildly. He beat on the door in distress, slamming his fist against the heavy wood. It didn’t open. Kaneki could taste the blood in his mouth still. He began to gag again, trying to get rid of the horrible, delicious taste. Why did it need to taste good? It would be so much easier if it didn’t.

 

He almost cried in relief when the door slowly opened, Hide sleepily poking his head out, rubbing his eyes in the bright sunlight.

 

“Yo, Kaneki. Sorry, I was asleep.” He yawned, opening the door more to invite him in. “It’s really early. You feeling better?” He was still half asleep. Apparently, Kaneki noticed, he didn’t sleep in pajamas. He was wearing only a pair of plaid boxers, blue with crosses of grey and white. He scratched at his calf with a bare foot, shivering slightly in the open air. He was either too tired to realize he was standing in the open doorway in his underwear, or he didn’t care. Kaneki forced himself to look back up, assuring himself Hide was alive. He leapt forward, surprising Hide, and took him into his arms, shoving his head in the crook between shoulder and neck. Hide froze in surprise, and Kaneki took the chance to breathe in his scent, before dashing away without a word. Hide squinted in confusion, trying to process what had happened. Was that a—was that a hug? He was struggling to wake up fully. Kaneki was gone however, flying down the stairs and across the street, his body knowing where to go even before his mind had even connected the dots. Touka. The bitch.

 

Luckily enough, nobody was out this early. Kaneki wouldn’t have cared, regardless. He ran across the sidewalk, feet pounding heavily on the cement. He hadn’t put shoes on, and he still wore the same wrinkled jeans as the day before. Oh well. It wasn’t going to matter, anyway. While he ran, he mentally pulled up a map of the area, tracing a path to Touka’s apartment. She lived near Anteiku, a few blocks more from Kaneki’s own apartment. She would be home this early in the morning, he was sure. How often had he heard her complain of waking up early? He tried not to think about what he would do when he got there. He was in autopilot right now. How dare she feed him without his consent!

 

Kaneki pounded on her door, glaring at the small peephole. She fed him. How could she? He trusted her! He had opened up a place in his heart for her, and she had ripped it open. She knew what eating meant to him. Why did she have to throw his humanity away? It wasn’t hers to play with!

 

The door opened almost immediately, silently. Touka stood warily in the doorway, dressed in a large sweater and a pair of dark shorts that made her pale legs stand out. She was wearing combat boots—she was dressed like she had been expecting him to make an angry visit. The thought that he was predictable to her angered him, but he refused to admit it. He stared at her coldly, jerking his head in silent question for permission to enter. Touka stepped back, letting him slip past. She closed the door, turning and leaning against it. She was still acting cautious, as if he was a crazed animal about to attack.

 

“You know you’re not wearing your eyepatch, right?” Touka asked mildly, pointing to his face.

 

“Yes.” Kaneki replied shortly. He hadn’t put much thought into what he was going to say. Now he felt like just standing there and simmering, waiting for the right words to leave his mouth.

 

“Well,” Touka continued, walking into the dining room. Kaneki followed, staring daggers into her back. “You have control over your eye. That’s an improvement.”

 

Kaneki felt a laugh bubble up from his throat, a small chuckle that built its way up to a maniacal laugh. He couldn’t believe her. Touka stared at him, emotionlessly.

 

Kaneki stopped laughing instantly and lunged forward, picking up a chair and swinging it wildly at Touka. “I DID NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT!” he screamed angrily, letting it fly towards her. She stepped forward, deflecting it easily with her forearm. It crashed to her right, a leg splintering in pieces as it hit the floor. Touka backed up, around the table in the center of the room, putting distance between them. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kaneki turn away, slamming his fists into the wall behind him. He began to heave, his body lurching with every dry sob that wracked his body. He hit the wall, again and again and again, each blow weakening until his arms dropped to hang by his sides loosely. The wall boasted a collection of small dents the size of Kaneki’s fists.

 

“You’ll have to pay for that,” she said coolly, not impressed by his temper tantrum. She kept her cautious distance from Kaneki. He had already thrown a chair, and he was in arm’s reach of more ammunition off her desk. Beating on her wall seemed the safest option, for all included.

 

Kaneki whipped around, fist swinging through the air to slam on the table between them. Touka jumped back, hands up and ready to defend. The table broke, buckling under the force of his hit. The vase of flowers sitting on it crashed to the floor, the blue glass shattering into tiny pieces across the floor.

 

“You FED me. How could you?” He stared her down, eyes ablaze.

 

Touka snapped, stepping forward angrily. The glass crunched beneath her boots as she yelled back at him. “You were going to die! Did you want that? Huh? Do you want to die? Well, guess what! Even if there was the slightest chance of you NOT dying, you would’ve killed someone, at least! What, you think a small lock on some weak-ass door would keep you from harming humans? Think again, idiot! A ghoul is strong. Like it or not, you are strong! You can break down a goddamn door. You need to eat human meat, or you’re gonna do something you’ll regret later! And you can’t off yourself to escape the pain! I know you’ve tried. It doesn’t work!” She spit her words at him, and he flinched away. Now she was angry at him. She towered above him, despite her small size.

 

“It was my choice!” He snapped back. “My life, my pain, MY CHOICE. Just because you’re a ghoul, it doesn’t mean I want to be one! I can’t eat humans! I am one! I was one!”

 

Touka kicked the table in frustration. “I’m sorry, Kaneki! Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry! I’m sorry I fed you against your will! I’m sorry I couldn’t stand watching you waste away in front of me! I’m sorry you became a monster! But I will not apologize for keeping you alive! I refuse to apologize for keeping your damn friend alive!”

 

Kaneki froze, remembering the night again.

 

Touka laughed bitterly. “What, is it all clicking in now? Your human friend just strolled right in your apartment in the middle of your hunger attack. He could’ve died! You put him in that danger, not me! You’re lucky he called a damn ghoul who cares about you, and not the CCG! What would you have done then, huh? You would’ve been some experiment!” She stepped across the remains of the table, striding towards Kaneki. She waved a finger in his face, shoving it into his chest with every word. “A human ghoul! When has that ever happened? Oh, how the humans would clap! They’ve discovered a fucking new species!” She turned, disgusted. Her voice dropped back down. “Next time a friend decides to help you out, think about what they’re doing. And rethink your ideas on starving yourself while you’re at it. It does absolutely nothing for anyone. We’re not asking you to eat an innocent child alive. The people are dead. Gone. Their bodies hold no other purpose. It’s free food, so take it.”

 

Kaneki stood straight, clenching his fists and turning on his heel. He walked out of her apartment without another word, slamming her door shut. He understood what she was saying. But forcing human meat down his throat– that was equal to having his humanity stripped away. And right now, his humanity was all he had to cling to.

 

He strode down the streets, not exactly sure of where to go now. He didn’t want to go home—too much had happened there recently. Anteiku was out of the question. He didn’t want to see another ghoul. He wandered aimlessly, finally finding himself next to the river, near the bookstore he had taken Hide to. Kaneki stepped down the hill and sat in the grass, feeling the wet morning dew soak his bare feet. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring into the river and watching the fish darting beneath the surface. He didn’t know how long he sat there when Hide arrived.

 

“Can I sit with you?” Hide asked quietly, standing slightly to the side. Kaneki nodded quietly, keeping his eyes on the river. Hide seemed to sense his upset mood and kept his silence, laying down next to him. They both were as still as statues, Kaneki staring off into the water, Hide to the sky. The silence was broken by a bird’s cawing, flying over their heads and cartwheeling above the river. Hide rolled his head over to study Kaneki.

 

“No eyepatch today?”

 

“It’s a psychological pain that shows up randomly. It helps to cover it up.” Kaneki replied immediately, scratching his chin and standing up. “I forgot my shoes though.” He stretched out a hand to Hide, pulling him upright. “I can see you remembered to get dressed today. Took you long enough.”

 

Hide grinned, accepting the jab with a gracious nod. “You’re lucky I even heard you knock. I sleep like the dead. But, hey! Look! I get to wear this really cool scarf an amazing friend bought me, since its cold today!” He was wearing the scarf wrapped multiple times around his neck—it hung loosely across his chest, folding elegantly to drape off his left shoulder. Kaneki let a small smile escape his stoic face.

 

“So, uh,” Hide asked. “are you feeling better? I know you weren’t feeling too hot last night. You sort of surprised me this morning. Sort of, uh, launched yourself at me when I wasn’t wearing any clothes.”

 

Kaneki hid his face in his hands, groaning. He decided to ignore the last comment. Nothing good would come of bringing that up. “I’m feeling much better. No thanks to Touka.”

 

Hide winced. “Sorry, man, that’s on me. I called her. You seemed really sick, and I didn’t know anyone else you trusted.” Kaneki stared at him, analyzing. He couldn’t remember last night all that well, except for the intense pain. Did Hide really call Touka because he didn’t know any of Kaneki’s other friends? Wouldn’t a human usually call a doctor? Or did Hide know something? He couldn’t live with himself if Hide knew. All of a sudden, Kaneki realized, he cared about what Hide thought of him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, zoning back in to Hide’s chatter.

 

“—Who knows man, you might be a ghoul!”

 

Kaneki froze. What all exactly had Hide said when he was zoned out? How the hell did he get there? “If I were a ghoul,” Kaneki replied calmly, freaking out internally. “I think you would be very dead, Hide.”

 

Hide pouted, skipping over to a pile of boulders and rocks under the bridge to their right. “I can never die!” He shouted, climbing up the rocks. It must’ve been a construction site. “I’m king of the hill!”

 

“The king of the hill is going to fall and break his neck if he isn’t careful,” Kaneki warned, strolling over slowly to Hide. Hide stuck his tongue at him, climbing further up the pile. He struck a power stance pose when he made it to the top, looking down his nose at Kaneki.

 

“Do not speak to me! I am your king! I rule—uh oh.” The rocks slid beneath his feet, a stream of pebbles and silt shifting the rocks underneath him. He windmilled, pausing in the air for a second before crashing down, skidding down the pile. Kaneki began to run forward, sliding onto the ground next to him.

 

“Hide!” He yelped. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He hovered over him, hands darting from one end to the other. Was there bleeding? No. But that had been a nasty looking tumble.

 

Hide groaned, sitting up. He prodded his foot tenderly with a finger and hissed in pain. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

 

“But everything else is fine?”

 

Hide nodded in response.

 

Kaneki whacked him aside the head. Hide gasped in outrage, whipping his head around to face Kaneki.

 

“I warned you!” Kaneki reprimanded before Hide could speak, scooping him up into his arms and walking back to the main road. “I told you to be careful, and what do you do? You fall. You could’ve been seriously hurt! No, don’t speak. I don’t want to hear it. You’re the biggest birdbrain I’ve met.”

 

Hide pouted, blowing air into his cheeks. “Yes, mother.”

 

Kaneki glanced down, raising an eyebrow. “I can still drop you and make you walk home.”

 

“Yes, beautiful, strong, and loving mother,” Hide corrected.

 

“I must’ve dropped you on the head when you were a baby,” Kaneki retorted. “Oh, wait. You’re still a big baby, and you did fall on your head. Nothing’s changed.”

 

What a pair they made. He had no shoes and was carrying a boy the same size as him. More people were walking the streets, which meant more people stared. Kaneki sighed. At least he wasn’t feeling nearly as angry as before. Sitting by the river had helped him clear his thoughts, and Hide always cheered him up. Even if he was being an idiot. Kaneki mentally decided he wouldn’t apologize for snapping at Touka, but he would at least not give her the cold shoulder. He could just work on his martial arts and beat her up in training sessions if he really felt the need for revenge. He felt relieved after deciding. He couldn’t hate Touka, even though she had ripped such an important part of him away. She was a friend, and she cared about him. If he kept telling himself that, he could almost believe it. Almost.

 

A warmth settled around his neck, and Kaneki glanced down at Hide, startled. “You need to listen to me more,” Hide complained, fixing the scarf around both their necks. “You always zone out. I was telling you something important.”

 

“Hide, what are you doing?” Kaneki asked, ignoring his complaints. He had a feeling Hide didn’t actually mind.

 

“What do you mean, what am I doing? You looked cold, so I’m sharing my scarf. It’s the least I can do, since you’re carrying me home.” Hide smiled slyly.

 

“You know that people are staring, right?” Kaneki asked.

 

“Let them stare. They don’t know me, I don’t know them. Oh, hey, look, its Nishiki.” Hide started waving. Kaneki whirled around to look, almost dropping Hide.

 

“Hide, you liar! He is not!” Kaneki turned back, walking to the apartment stairs. The stairs creaked under their combined weight, but they made it up safely.

 

“Got your attention though,” Hide replied smugly. “that’s all I wanted.” He dug through his pocket and pulled out a key, twisting to unlock his door that Kaneki had walked to. The door creaked open, and Kaneki kicked it to go faster. He kicked it shut behind him and stared at the room. He had never been inside yet.

 

The room was the same size as Kaneki’s but seemed much bigger. Brown boxes stacked up around the sofa in the middle of the room, and the rest of the room was bare. A TV hung from the wall, but that was the only fancy thing in sight.

 

“Still moving in?” Kaneki asked, nodding to the boxes. He placed Hide on the couch and threw him the TV remote that had been resting on a box.

 

“Nope,” Hide answered. “Those are all empty. I travel light.” He placed the remote on his stomach and propped his foot up on the arm of the couch.

 

Kaneki whistled, impressed. “Only the bare necessities for our king. I’m going to find some ice for your ankle from your freezer now, if you don’t mind.”

 

Hide nodded, calling after him. “Don’t you dare cheat on my fridge while you’re in there! I’m watching you!”

 

“You’re hardly in the right position to be saying that,” Kaneki remarked dryly. He opened the freezer and analyzed his options. There wasn’t any ice, but there was a bag of popsicles. That would have to do.

 

“Really? This is all you have? And you made fun of the food in my fridge.” He closed the door and threw the bag to Hide. He caught it easily and placed it on his foot, shifting in discomfort. Kaneki sat on the floor in front of him, his head leaning back into Hide’s arm.

 

“Wanna watch something?” Kaneki asked, staring at the TV. The wall was bare aside from it.

 

“I get to pick what we watch,” Hide claimed, taking the remote and flipping through channels. He paused on a few, before flipping again. He finally decided upon a boring movie, one he knew they had both seen too many times.

 

“Really?” Kaneki asked in disbelief, staring up at Hide. “This one?”

 

“Shut up and help me get down. I wanna sit next to you.”

 

Kaneki sighed, rolling to his feet and picking Hide up. He sat him on the floor, plopping down next to him. “Keep the popsicles on that ankle. No eating them.” He commanded, gesturing for him to stick his foot out. Hide complied, alleviating his foot by placing it on the stack of pillows Kaneki threw together in front of them. They both stared up at the TV, watching the movie quietly.

 

“This movie sucks,” Kaneki finally said. “You’re not allowed to pick the next one.”

 

Hide snored, his head bobbing slightly.

 

“Hide? Seriously? I know you’re not asleep.” He waited. Hide snored louder. “Oh, come on, man. You’re totally faking it.” Hide’s head rolled slowly to the side, tipping his body over onto Kaneki. His head fell onto Kaneki’s shoulder, causing him to sigh. “Fine, be like that. But if you drool on Nishiki’s shirt, its your head, not mine.”

 

Hide’s head miraculously fell off Kaneki’s shoulder and onto his lap, cushioned by his arms.

 

“Smooth,” Kaneki snorted. Hide snored in agreement, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

 

“I hope you know that I need to go home at some point,” Kaneki pointed out. “I can’t stay here all day. It’s not even noon.”

 

“Shhhh,” Hide mumbled. “I didn’t get any sleep last night. Let me have this.” Kaneki sighed, but didn’t comment further, allowing Hide to drift off into real sleep. When he was sure he was asleep, he stroked Hide’s hair off his face and caressed his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, staring at the ceiling and blinking back tears. “I would never want to hurt you. Never.” He watched Hide for a few minutes, then reached onto the couch and changed the channels to the news. He hadn’t heard anything about the CCG lately. He needed to catch up. Was that dangerous ghoul still on the loose?


	10. Coffee Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *looks at title* need i say more??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i like slipping in little jabs at the canon story. Kaneki tried not to lose his mind. Ha. Haha. Hahahaha.
> 
> another fun fact: I call this story Bros before Baes in my head

 

**_Report of Saturday——ghoul activity in the 20th ward—all time high——ghoul now labelled —— Proceed with caution—ghoul—still active——dangerous———bodies found at the south——20th ward. We warn———eye out—run at first sight——CCG if a ghoul—spotted. 20th ward—all surrounding areas—placed in lockdown until—emergency officially—over. Do not leave—after hours of curfew—_ **

 

Hide flipped the radio off, whacking the side with an open palm. “Why’s there so much static today?” He questioned, sitting back down on the floor of his apartment. Kaneki was laying on his stomach on the floor beside him, swinging his feet carelessly in the air, an open book in his hands although he wasn’t reading. 

 

“Maybe we bought a defective one,” he replied absentmindedly, biting his lip in thought, piecing together the message beneath the static.

 

Hide groaned. “There goes my allowance. What a waste of money. Let’s just buy a cake next time we go to the store—much more fulfilling.”

 

Kaneki hummed in agreement, closing his book with a quiet clap. “Do you think that one ghoul is still around?” He asked thoughtfully. He ignored the huff of annoyance from Hide, who obviously wanted to focus on cake, and continued. “What the hell are the CCG doing?” 

 

 He didn’t ask the question that was really on his mind. How the hell would his life ever return to “normal” with the officers everywhere? He had been traveling to Anteiku less and less lately, staying only for his mandatory shifts. He had told the owner it was because he felt like he was being watched, which was true. The pair of officers that had inspected his house, Mado and Amon, had taken to hanging in front of stores near Anteiku. They didn’t seem to notice Kaneki though. They were searching for someone else. 

 

He tried not to let himself think of the real reason, buried deep in his mind, of why he avoided Anteiku. That was her turf.

 

Hide shrugged his shoulders, throwing himself backwards until he was sprawled over Kaneki, who grunted and flicked a foot at him. “It doesn’t affect us,” Hide said with a sigh, batting the foot away. “I see the officers all over the streets nowadays, but they don’t seem to be doing much. I bet if we tried to find that ghoul, we could find him two times more quickly than any of them.”

 

Kaneki dropped his book on the floor and glanced over his shoulder to stare at Hide. “Why would we _want_ to go find the ghoul?”

 

Hide made a face and rolled onto his stomach, pushing Kaneki closer to the ground with his weight. “Because I’m bored, and you just want to sit here and read your book,” he complained, jabbing a finger into Kaneki’s side. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki pushed himself a few inches off the floor with his arms, effectively throwing off Hide. “If I remember correctly, you said if I went to the store with you, I could read in peace,” he pointed out. 

 

“Bah,” Hide muttered, dragging himself to his feet. “I didn’t know you would actually try to read though.”

 

Kaneki laughed and rolled over, holding out a hand above him. Hide took it without a thought, pulling him up. He watched as Kaneki dusted himself off and bent to grab his book. It was the martial arts book they had bought at the book store.

 

“Hey, I know! Let’s practice again!” Hide suggested suddenly, eyes lighting up. Kaneki raised an eyebrow, placing the book on the table.

 

“Are you sure you want to?”

 

Hide nodded confidently, grinning slyly. “No worries, I’ve got an idea. I’ve been working on it for a week now. I can totally beat you.”

 

His grin promised secrets Kaneki wasn’t sure he would like. Hide didn’t know Taekwondo, did he? “I hope your idea doesn’t include beating up your teacher,” he replied cautiously. He stretched his arms behind his head, twisting to crack his back. Hide only smiled gleefully. 

 

“Why? Are you scared?”

 

“Not of you,” Kaneki taunted with a toothy smile. He settled into a stance, turning so Hide was staring at his side. He shifted his weight to his back leg, aligning his heels and twisting his feet into the correct positions. It was a basic version of the back stance—his book had shown a few diagrams of it.

 

Hide whistled, impressed. He raised his arms up and loosely mirrored him. “You look so professional, Kaneki. What are you going to do?”

 

Kaneki shot his front leg up, his foot streaking up to connect to Hide’s face. Hide’s eyes grew wide, and he broke his stance to scramble out of the way in time. His reaction time was much quicker than Kaneki would have thought. 

 

“What was that, Kaneki?” Hide yelped. “A warning next time, please?” 

 

Kaneki shrugged. “Next time, don’t be so cocky.” He kicked again, this time his foot snaking to the side in a roundhouse kick. The ball of his foot just barely missed Hide’s ribcage.

 

Hide leapt forward in the moment Kaneki began to swing his foot back down. He tackled him, his arms locking Kaneki’s arms in place. “This was my plan!” Hide crowed, lifting him into the air. 

 

Kaneki kicked out uselessly, squirming in his grasp. “That isn’t a real move,” he complained, twisting his body to stare down at him. Hide only grinned more, laughing. 

 

“I know. But you can’t do anything now, can you? So I win!” He shot back impishly. 

 

Kaneki huffed in annoyance, pulling free an arm to wrap around Hide’s neck. This was definitely not safe, and if someone was going to fall, Kaneki didn’t want to be on the bottom. He smirked, ready to make a snide comment, before realizing that a blanket of silence had fallen onto the room. His arm had dragged Hide’s face closer to his chest, and Hide’s grip tightened around his waist.

 

Oh, shit. Kaneki needed to leave before he regretted something. He had been trying—and failing—to control his recent feelings, but now he didn’t know if he could. He quickly threw his arm off of Hide, pulling out of the bearhug and dropping to the floor.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that,” he apologized hastily, backing away and raising his hands in apology. “I, uh, have to go home now, anyways.” _What? What the hell was that lame excuse? Smooth, Kaneki, real smooth._

 

Hide stepped forward, reaching out to grasp Kaneki’s wrist. He pulled, softly, and Kaneki could feel his cheeks begin to burn. Was he misinterpreting this, or…? He clenched his hands into fists, trying to sort his thoughts.

 

“Don’t apologize,” Hide said, his voice breaking through Kaneki’s panic. He tugged on Kaneki’s hand again, turning it over so the palm faced the sky. Kaneki unfurled his fist, fingers opening like the petals of a flower, his hand opening to Hide.

 

“I don’t want you to leave yet.” Hide continued seriously, caressing Kaneki’s hand with his own. He closed his eyes and brought the hand to his face, lightly kissing the base of the palm, his eyes staring soulfully into Kaneki’s own eyes. He tugged him closer, his small kisses traveling to the inside of the wrist. Shivers ran down Kaneki’s spine as he felt the soft lips flutter like butterflies over his sensitive palm. 

 

Well. This wasn’t what he expected. 

 

He bit his lip, trying to stay calm. “Oh? And just why would that be?” Kaneki replied, struggling to stay focused. He shuffled backwards, leading Hide to the couch that rested behind them, but he did not draw his hand away. Hide’s eyes gleamed in anticipation and he slid forward, immediately closing the distance between them. Kaneki’s hand dropped to his side, his other hand splayed across the couch arm to keep from falling over. They stood still for a moment, regarding each other silently. Questioningly.

 

_Is this what they wanted?_

 

The answer was as silent as the question.

 

Hide broke into a grin, gently pushing Kaneki onto the couch with a firm hand on the shoulder. Standing above him, he tilted the smaller boy’s chin up with a soft touch, caressing the other side of his face with the opposite hand. His thumb absently stroked Kaneki’s cheek as he stared into the face of the one he had fallen for a long time ago. He shook his head in disbelief, leaning forward with rekindled purpose. His knee rose to rest beside Kaneki, giving Hide a sturdier position and locking Kaneki in his seat. He closed his eyes, slightly angling his head to the side, and leaned in for the kiss. 

 

Kaneki met him halfway, his body arching to meet his partner’s. His hands wrapped passionately around the back of Hide’s head as their mouths met, his fingers running through silky locks of hair. Hide fell forward urgently, sliding himself fully on to Kaneki’s lap with ease, caressing his neck as he lost himself in the kiss. This was the moment he had been dreaming of for weeks—it was finally a reality. He pressed himself against Kaneki’s body, wishing to never let go. Kaneki slid his hands down from Hide’s neck to his back, his fingers twisting expertly to lock around his waist. He drew away, smiling at Hide shyly, his cheeks bright red. Their foreheads touched briefly as they paused to catch their breath, both shaking from silent laughter.

 

“Was that your idea?” Kaneki asked slyly, falling forward to rest his head in the crook of Hide’s neck and breathing in his scent. Hide hugged him tightly, laughing, his strong arms wrapping carefully around Kaneki’s back. He twisted his legs to wrap around his waist. They sat together on the couch, fitting like two perfect puzzle pieces locked in place.

 

“With your permission,” Hide whispered coarsely. “I’d like to run through that move again. Practice makes perfect.” Kaneki didn’t reply, instead beginning to softly place kisses against the curve of Hide’s neck, moving up until he reached Hide’s jawbone. Hide tensed and turned his face down to meet Kaneki’s again. They kissed slowly, savoring the taste, their lips pressing against each other in less of a panic. Kaneki let out a startled grunt when Hide softly nibbled Kaneki’s bottom lip. He tried not to lose his mind.

 

Not yet breaking away from the kiss, he slowly stood up, carrying Hide with him. Hide was tangled about his body, his legs tightly clinging above Kaneki’s hipbones to stay latched on. His hands were traveling everywhere it seemed, first in his hair, then clutching his shoulders, then snaking across his back. He had, at some point, carefully slid the eyepatch that covered Kaneki’s left eye off his face, and tossed it behind them onto the floor. They broke away, Hide pausing to catch his breath before cupping Kaneki’s face in his hands again. He stared into both eyes, stroking Kaneki’s hair back from his face so he could see better.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Hide murmured, taking Kaneki’s head in both hands and tilting it into kissing reach. Kaneki’s eyes fluttered closed, and he could feel soft kisses brush against both lids. His smile grew wider. He was happier than he had ever been before. He opened his eyes slightly, peeking through his lashes, and kissed Hide’s forehead gently in thanks. He pulled away long enough only to lower Hide across the couch. He slid himself onto the edge, wrapping his arms around Hide, embracing him tightly. Hide grunted, obviously unhappy not seeing his partner’s face. He rolled over to lay on top of Kaneki, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

 

Kaneki yelped in alarm, flailing uselessly underneath him.

 

“Hide, wait!”

 

It was too late. Both slipped off the too-small couch, crashing to the floor in a tangled heap, Hide falling on top. His elbow slammed into Kaneki’s face, clipping his cheekbone. They both sat up, yelling in shock.

 

“Kaneki! I’m sorry!” Hide panicked, attempting to disentangle his legs and examine Kaneki’s face at the same time. He tipped forward and fell into a heap on his lap, causing him to panic more. “Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?” He scrambled again to escape.

 

Kaneki was sitting still, frozen in shock. Blood dripped from his nose, a few vibrant droplets falling onto Hide’s white hand. Was he…bleeding? Seriously? He touched his face with a probing finger, feeling a few more drops trickle from his nose. It was already drying, probably already healed. He was just shocked that Hide had managed that. His fingers moved to his lips, running the soft pads of his fingers against his stinging lips. Then again, Hide managed to surprise him a lot, he thought in bemusement.

 

“Kaneki!” Hide wailed, finally freeing his legs. He ran his fingers over Kaneki’s face, searching for bruises. He pulled Kaneki’s limp hand away from his mouth, searching for more blood. “Is there something wrong with your mouth, does something hurt?” He fretted anxiously.

 

Ohoho. This was something he could use, Kaneki thought, watching him fret. He could still remember when Hide had teased him for spilling coffee on his jacket when they first met. This...this was leverage for revenge. 

 

But right now, Kaneki decided revenge could wait. He drew himself up, sitting on his knees and cupping Hide’s chin with a hand, staring into his eyes. He smirked, tilting Hide’s face up with a careless finger. 

 

“What do you think the problem is, Hide?” He replied, amused. He leaned forward, drawing out a slow kiss. Hide’s arms flailed in the air slightly, unsure of what to do with them before placing them on Kaneki’s shoulders. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as he tried to pull away. Kaneki leaned farther, not giving up, forcing Hide to bend backwards. When they broke away, Hide was rubbing his own stinging lips.

 

“Duly noted,” he remarked sorrowfully, sitting upright. Kaneki laughed, scooting to sit next to him. The sofa, that had at one point been directly behind them, was sloppily shoved a few feet farther away. Oops. He tugged Hide over to it, both flinging themselves onto opposite cushions of the sofa, breathing hard. The room was quiet again, the radio still silently sitting on the table.

 

“Well,” Kaneki started. “I hope the neighbors didn’t hear any of that.”

 

Hide guffawed, choking on laughter. “That would be embarrassing to explain, wouldn’t it? ‘Sorry, ma’am, my boyfriend tried to bite my face off. No need for alarm.’”

 

Kaneki covered his burning cheeks with his hands, hoping to cool down. “You’re not allowed to answer the door anymore.” They both started laughing, pausing slightly when they heard a doorbell. 

 

“No way in hell!” Kaneki laughed, realizing it was from the room downstairs. The sound carried well. Hide clutched his stomach in pain, laughing too hard.

 

“That would’ve been great, wouldn’t it?” Hide wheezed, trying to catch his breath. Kaneki sidled closer to him, twisting onto his lap, still laughing. 

 

“You know what’s really great?” He managed, pointing at Hide’s hair. “You have the worst bedhead I have ever seen in my _life_ , Hide.”

 

Hide tilted his head suggestively, trying to wipe the grin off his face. “Kaneki, I can do so much with that sentence, but I am restraining myself. Please notice how well behaved and nice I am being for you.”

 

Kaneki made a face, smoothing Hide’s hair back down. It did nothing in particular to help, but it gave him the excuse to touch. “You can restrain yourself all you want, but I won’t.” He brushed his lips against Hide’s forehead, traveling down his face until their lips met once more. This. This is what he had been wanting. He opened his eyes long enough to peek at Hide. This is what he had needed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of embarrassing kissing omfg my nerd bbs are killing me
> 
> I might go back and tweak a few things later on, but I'm happy with this for now.


	11. Coffee Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki avoids making food like a true professional. He should do this for a living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide is in college, so of course he knows basic chem lessons. You waft the scent, you don't inhale.
> 
> Also I'm sorry about skipping last week's update. I tried to just slam out a chapter but I always find filler chapters hard. I'll try my best not to miss another!

“Kaneki!” Hide moaned, throwing himself against the back of the couch to drape his arms across Kaneki’s face, coincidentally blocking his vision from the book in his hands. He rested his cheek on the top of Kaneki’s head, rubbing it like a kitten in a distracting manner.

 

Kaneki twisted his head around to stare into the pouting face that loomed above him. The crook of Hide’s arm covered his mouth, forcing him to tilt his head farther up to speak. Hide took the chance to dive for a kiss, but Kaneki turned his face away in time to dodge. Hide’s nose smashed against Kaneki’s ear, causing him to throw his head back in surprise, rubbing his red nose.

 

“Hide,” Kaneki complained, shrinking into the cushions of the couch as Hide tried again, attacking his neck with light kisses. “I’m trying to read.”

 

“But you said we could leave after this chapter! You promised!” Hide groaned and went limp, his arms falling to rest on Kaneki’s shoulders. “I’ve been patient!”

 

“It’s literally been ten minutes. I’m not done,” Kaneki shot back incredulously, returning to his book.  Hide groaned again, butting his forehead into the back of Kaneki’s head. He was standing behind the couch in his apartment, tapping his foot and sighing deeply every few seconds. Lately, they had migrated from Kaneki’s apartment to Hide’s. It had become a ritual of sorts—Kaneki would go to work, Hide would go to the college, and they would meet up at the cafe and walk home together. Sometimes they would stop by the bookstore or an interesting thrift shop, but they always wound up running to Hide’s room to find peace behind closed doors.

 

“I’m bored,” Hide muttered into Kaneki’s hair, blowing loose strands to tickle the back of Kaneki’s neck. “And I’ve seen you flip at least ten pages. No chapter is that long.” He tilted his head to nibble on Kaneki’s neck, hoping to get a rise out of him.

 

He succeeded. Kaneki grew flustered, closing his book with a snap. “Stop that!” he exclaimed, swatting Hide’s face and scooting away, his cheeks burning a bright pink. He still wasn’t quite used to seeing such an affectionate side of Hide, but he had to admit, though never out loud, he really didn’t mind it as much as he might complain. In a small place at the back of his mind, he compared Hide to what he remembered of his family. He had grown up with only his mother to care for him, and when she died he moved into his aunt’s home. But they had never cared for him there, not really. Growing up, he had never experienced the affection most children were given. The hugs, the little kisses on the foreheads— Kaneki had only ever read about it. But with Hide, it was like he was slowly discovering the small everyday affections, slowly learning how to open up and tear down the walls he had placed to protect himself.

 

He wondered if Hide knew just how important he was to him. Sighing, Kaneki lifted his empty hand to clutch his chest as he threw himself across the length of the sofa, stretching his legs out to prop them on the opposite arm of the couch. He tried to ignore the pang of guilt that shot through his heart as he wondered how long this relationship could possibly last. It probably wouldn’t be long before Kaneki would have to leave the district, running from the CCG, or worse, Hide. No one would want to knowingly date a monster. Kaneki’s chest ached more. Somedays he felt the ache so strongly that he just wanted to throw Hide against the wall and kiss him, show him who he truly was. Tell him the things that nobody could know. Show him the things that no one ever saw. But common sense always stopped him, and he always shoved those feelings down to protect himself. To protect Hide, or so he would tell himself. Maybe not every wall was torn down, Kaneki thought sourly.

 

Hide propped a leg over the back of the couch and heaved himself over, falling onto Kaneki’s lap with a light thump. He stretched, draping his legs across the rest of the couch with the grace of a cat. His body just so happened to stretch out fully on top of Kaneki.

 

“Hide. I can’t breathe when you lay on me like that.”

 

“I will not get up until you put the book down and say you’ll come get food with me.”

 

Kaneki sighed, resignedly dropping the book on the floor. “We just got here an hour ago, and you want to leave? Besides, you have a book too. Why don’t you read that?”

 

Hide rolled his eyes, massaging his temple with long fingers. His face was drawn out, obviously suffering. “Kaneki, it pains me that you reject my advances so.”

 

“I just asked if you would read a book, Hide.”

 

“It’s no use, I’d fall right asleep after five seconds. Why can’t we go? I invited you out to eat about half an hour ago. Forget the book—you’ll have plenty of time for it later. I, on the other hand, am a mere mortal who is wasting away with every passing second.”

 

Kaneki raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Was that supposed to impress me? Seduce me, maybe? I’m going to have to give you a rather low grade on that attempt. Try again.”

 

Hide sat up, crushing Kaneki’s stomach as he did so. Kaneki groaned and hunched forward, the air taken from his lungs for a moment before he recovered and fell back down, his head bouncing off the arm of the couch.

 

“Ow,” Kaneki croaked, but he was ignored by an indignant Hide.

 

“Excuse me, good sir. What exactly would you give my seductions?” Hide crossed his arms across his chest, twisting to stare down at him. Kaneki took the chance to dump Hide onto the floor.

 

“A solid D.”

 

Hide rubbed his butt in pain and turned his head to face Kaneki and squint. “I can’t tell if that was an actual grade or an innuendo.”

 

“And you’ll never know,” Kaneki informed him mildly, smiling innocently. He stood up, dusting off his pants and stretching out a hand to Hide below him. Hide snatched Kaneki’s book and placed it in his open hand, leaping upright himself and grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Finally! Can we go now?” He ran to the door, snagging a dark red jacket from the coat rack and throwing the hood over his head. The sleeves flapped behind him like two thin capes as he bounced back and forth in excitement.

 

“No,” Kaneki replied, watching in amusement. “We’re not wasting money on food when I’m not even hungry.” He strolled into the kitchen casually, placing the book on the table as he passed, whistling tunelessly to himself. Hide trailed after him, interested.

 

“Oh? So what are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing, birdbrain? I’m obviously making you something to eat before you waste away and I’m left with a sack of skin and bones as a boyfriend.”

 

Hide placed his hands on the counter and raised himself to sit on it. Kaneki was shoving him off before his butt even touched the surface.

 

“No! No butts!” Kaneki ordered, placing his fists on his hips and glaring at Hide. “Not on the counter while I’m cooking. I need a clean, sanitary, and empty workspace!”

 

“Are you implying my butt is dirty?” Hide laughed, exiting the kitchen to sit on the other side of the counter at a bar stool. He spun it from side to side carelessly. “I just want to watch you work. Do you want an apron or something? I might have one somewhere.”

 

“Hide, I swear, if you sass me, you’re getting charcoal for food. And you’re going to eat it, even if I have to force it down your throat.”

 

Hide clapped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head vehemently.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Kaneki grumbled, turning back to the cabinets. He opened a few, stepping back to analyze his options. “Anything in particular you want?” he asked Hide, turning to face him.

 

“Something that doesn’t require fire would be nice,” Hide offered meekly, immediately throwing his hand back over his mouth.

 

Kaneki narrowed his eyes, his finger tapping the counter erratically. “I don’t need a stove to burn your food, you know. I can get creative.”

 

Hide clapped his hands together and bowed his head, begging for forgiveness. “Sorry,” he blurted out. “I didn’t mean it!”

 

“No, you know what? You have to help now.”

 

Hide slid off his swivel chair, skipping around the counter to meet Kaneki in the kitchen. “I thought you didn’t want my dirty butt in your workspace,” Hide sang, laughing as he sidestepped a smack aimed at his head. Hide didn’t see as a hand towel streaked as fast as lightning to strike his butt. A loud crack rang through the room as the two connected. Hide leaped into the air, howling sharply and holding his butt with both hands as he danced around the kitchen on tiptoes. Kaneki grinned sharply, laughing as he threw the towel over his shoulder.

 

“There we go, all clean. Now stop messing around and help me.”

 

“My butt’s on fire now, Kaneki. I can’t work like this,” Hide complained, shoving him playfully aside to regard the cabinet full of food. He was still rubbing his butt, wincing in pain.

 

“Poor baby,” Kaneki offered in mock sympathy, stepping behind Hide to wrap his arms around his chest. He had to stand on tiptoes to place his chin on Hide’s shoulder, but it didn’t take much strength to rock them back and forth lightly. Hide scoffed and pulled out a jar of peanut butter from the cabinet, unscrewing the top and wafting the scent towards his nose.

 

“Does peanut butter go bad?” Hide questioned, tipping it over his head and shaking it. Kaneki reached over and took it from his hand, screwing the cap back on in front of Hide’s chest with his other hand.

 

“Holding it to your eye and shaking it is probably not the best way to find out, Hide,” Kaneki commented. Hide only shrugged, taking the jar back and replacing it on the shelf.

 

“You know,” Hide mused, lifting his arms to hold onto Kaneki’s. “I’m actually not that hungry anymore.”

 

“Seriously?” Kaneki laughed. “So what, you just wanted to get me off the couch? Mission succeeded, captain.”

 

Hide turned in Kaneki’s arms, eyes glinting in the light as he grinned down at him. “It worked, didn’t it? And while I would love to eat a home cooked meal…Well, there's other things I want right now besides food.” He pressed forward, backing Kaneki into the counter behind him.

 

“I wasn’t kidding about dirty butts on the counter, Hide,” Kaneki warned.

 

“Shh, don’t ruin this, bro. It’s my counter, I can do what I want with it. And right now, I have decided your sparkling clean butt can call my counter a throne.” He lifted Kaneki into the air and set him on the counter.

 

Kaneki threw his head back and rolled his eyes, pulling Hide closer to lace his arms around him, his fingers carelessly tracing invisible patterns on the back of his neck. “You think you’re real smooth, don’t you? Honestly, it’s quite funny watching you try this. Please, continue to embarrass yourself. I’ll watch.”

 

“Kaneki,” Hide chided, grasping Kaneki’s legs and tugging them to wrap around himself. He was standing on tiptoes to make himself taller. Kaneki smirked, but allowed Hide to continue, locking his ankles together to bring Hide closer. “Just lean over, would ya?”

 

“Birdbra–,” Kaneki piped, but his witty retort was cut off mid sentence when their lips met. He leaned forward, laughing to himself internally as Hide struggled to maintain his balance on his toes. Finally, he wasn’t the short one when they kissed. Usually they were horizontal or sitting, so it wasn’t like height really mattered, but Hide’s extra inch pissed Kaneki off more than he was willing to admit. Being in the higher position was nice for a change.

 

They broke away, Kaneki dropping his arms to clutch the edge of the counter. Hide rubbed his mouth, staring at Kaneki ravenously.

 

“Hide,” Kaneki said dryly. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry.”

 

Hide shrugged, throwing his jacket off his head. It fell onto the floor in a heap, immediately forgotten. His hair was a mess again--it seemed to be a daily occurrence. It was like it had a mind of its own, growing messier and messier the more Hide grew...emotional. Kaneki ran a hand through it, ruffling it to its maximum fluffiness.

 

“Kaneki, why’d you do that?” Hide complained, the atmosphere shifting subtly as he tried his best to smooth it back down. Unsurprisingly, it just sprang back up. He sighed, giving up, falling onto Kaneki’s lap with a moan.

 

“I like your hair,” Kaneki commented, running his hands through it more. It was soft, and cool to the touch. If he could, he would probably run his hands through it forever. “It stands out. Makes you easy to spot in a crowd.”  
  
“You would never have to find me in a crowd though. I’d be the one holding your hand.”  
  


Kaneki tried to hold back a laugh, but he only succeeded in creating a sound much like he was hacking up his lungs. “Birdbrain, didn’t I tell you that you’re embarrassing yourself?”

 

“But I’m not the one blushing,” Hide said smugly, looking up to gloat. Kaneki groaned loudly, dragging his hands over his face as if in pain.

 

“I’m only blushing because someone needs to be embarrassed for your sake,” he retorted. Hide only grinned, hopping up to peck Kaneki’s forehead with a kiss. He hung off the counter with ease, using his arms to swing his body a few inches off the floor. There went the height difference, Kaneki grumbled to himself. Oh well.

 

“You know,” Hide began, eyes flicking across Kaneki’s face, resting a few seconds too many on his mouth. He licked his lips and continued. “I am taking a raincheck on that meal. I expect a four course meal, complete with dessert and appetizers. Everything must be homemade, of course. You’d best start growing those vegetables, because they all need to be grown by you as well.”

 

Kaneki kissed him on the mouth slowly, drawing it out until he could feel Hide’s arms shake from holding himself upright too long. He rubbed his bottom lip as he eyed Hide back. “You’re going to get a cup of noodles at this rate. A burnt cup of noodles. Without the broth.”

 

Hide dropped to the floor, laughing. “You drive a hard bargain. Three courses!” Kaneki cocked an eyebrow. “Dessert on me?” Kaneki jumped lightly off the counter, taking Hide’s hand and dragging him to the couch.

 

“How about I make you a bowl of cereal and we call it good?” Kaneki asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

 

Hide puckered his lips in thought. “Make breakfast and we’ll call it even.”

 

“I didn’t even know I owed you anything. What was it again? Remind me.”

 

“You pay for my bright and sunny personality. Don’t worry, you get the boyfriend discount. I swear I’m cheap!”

  
Kaneki sat on the couch and threw a pillow at him. “Sometimes I wonder.”


	12. Coffee Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka and Kaneki ACTUALLY start talking to each other again, and Hide builds a pillow fort for Kaneki. He also gets a job too, that's pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be updated on time last night, but then I started watching anime. Oops. But I present you with both obvious and subtle important parts of plot. It'll start getting intense soon, woohoo.

“Pay attention, lover boy. I don’t wanna tell you twice.” Nishiki snapped his fingers in front of Kaneki’s face, rolling his eyes in obvious arrogance. Kaneki raised an eyebrow and pulled his hands out of the soapy water of the large sink to grab his hand and shove it away. Nishiki leaped back, exclaiming in protest as he shook the water from his arm.

 

“I was listening, no need to act rude,” Kaneki retorted, shaking his head and returning to the dirty dishes. “And what’s up with the name?” They were both on the second story of Anteiku. Nishiki was _supposed_ to be drying dishes, but he found it much more fun to pace behind Kaneki complaining about the customers downstairs. Kaneki had tuned him out after he started in on a second round about the elderly woman who wore too much perfume.

 

“You weren’t listening,” Nishiki grunted, grabbing a towel to finish drying his arm off. “That means you get a new name. But that wasn’t my point. If you were listening, you would know that I said I’m absolutely done with this bitch attitude you have. Grow up.”

 

 Kaneki thrust a dripping plate into his free hand, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shifted uncomfortably, turning back to the sink to scrub a pot more forcefully than necessary.

 

Nishiki wiped off the plate quickly and slammed it onto the counter, laughing harshly. “That’s the best joke I think I’ve ever heard. You! Around Touka! What, do you think no one would notice? You may have ‘forgiven’ her, but you sure as hell don’t act like it. She helped you. Ohh, the horror! Big whoop. What’s done is done. Stop being a little bitch about it. You’re not the only one who’s life is hard. I have to deal with that old smelly granny coming in whenever it’s MY shift. She just sits by that damn window and drools at me. You don’t see me complaining.”

 

“You’ve complained twice about her alone.”

 

NIshiki flashed Kaneki his middle finger. “That’s not the point. I don’t run away from her when I see her, at least. I take it, because I ain’t no lil bitch.”

 

Kaneki sighed, staring intently at the wall in front of him and clenching his fists under the water. “Did she put you up to this?”

 

“The granny?” 

 

Kaneki turned to him long enough to glare.

 

“No,” Nishiki replied, his voice growing serious. “Touka didn’t.” He paused, turning away from Kaneki. “Cuz she ain’t no bitch.”

 

They both quieted, hearing the stairs creak as someone climbed up. It was Touka, a tray of dishes balanced on one hand. She handed them roughly to Nishiki, glaring. “You were talking about me,” she accused, flipping her gaze between the two. Nishiki turned away to Kaneki, throwing the dishes into the soapy water. The force caused the water to slosh onto Kaneki’s apron and onto the floor. He groaned, snagging the towel off Nishiki’s arm to mop up the puddle he was standing in.

 

“All good things, all good things,” Nishiki replied lightly. “I was just telling Kaneki that you two need to get your shit together. I’m not working in a toxic environment.”

 

“Then leave,” Touka and Kaneki replied together automatically. Touka glanced at Kaneki in surprise, cracking a smile. Kaneki allowed himself a small smile in return, shaking his head in amusement as he stood up and tossed the wet towel back to Nishiki.

 

Nishiki caught it easily, eyeing them both with narrowed eyes. “Never mind. I’d rather have the toxicity than you two bonding over me.”

 

“Too late for that,” Kaneki responded, shoving a wet frying pan into his hand to dry, holding out his other fist to Touka. She smirked, bumping it with her own lightly. They had been friends long enough that they could get past this. Kaneki had lied to himself when he said she was forgiven. He didn’t think he could ever forgive and forget that—it was too much. He didn’t care if he was acting like a bitch, that was the truth. But Touka was important enough that maybe, just maybe, they could stay friends. He wasn’t sure how much he trusted her, but he could at least be there for her. Avoiding her had been getting awkward, he had to admit.

 

“Well,” Nishiki interrupted, clapping his hands together. “Since Touka’s here, I am going downstairs to hopefully chase out that granny. See ya, suckers.” He started for the stairs, only stopping when Touka grabbed his collar to pull him back.

 

“Ha, nice try,” she smirked, dragging him back to the sink. “Kaneki and I are both off work now, but you, my friend, have to work with the monkey man. Your time isn’t up. Have fun!” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

 

Kaneki glanced at the clock on the wall. She was right, his shift had ended a while ago. “Here, Nishiki, you can take over the dishes if you don’t want to serve downstairs.” He shrugged off his dripping apron and strolled to the lockers in the corner of the room, changing out of his uniform. 

 

“Shit,” Nishiki grumbled. “I don’t want to do either.”

 

“Too bad,” Touka retorted, shrugging off her own apron and throwing on her school jacket. She would change her clothes at home probably. She stood near the stairs, waiting for Kaneki. When she saw he was ready, she flew down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Kaneki followed more slowly, waving a goodbye to Nishiki. 

 

“You’re still a bitch!” Nishiki called out to Kaneki as he started down the stairs.

 

“I would be nicer if I was you, Nishiki! You don’t know what all Hide tells me about you.” Kaneki could hear Nishiki curse and start banging the pots and pans around as he began to do his job. Kaneki turned, laughing slightly to himself, and walked to the door, thanking Touka for holding it open with a nod. The air was cold and the moon was rising in the cloudy sky, but the street was well-lit and reflected warmly off the cafe’s windows. Touka shivered in her coat, drawing it closer to her body with one hand as she let go of the door. Kaneki waited by the curb of the sidewalk, covering his face as he yawned. 

 

“So, hey, I just wanted to know,” Touka started, hurrying to stand next to him. “Are we really cool now, or…?” Touka’s voice trailed off into silence, a worried tone sneaking into her voice. She was looking away, eyes watching Kaneki’s reflection off the window.

 

“Yeah,” Kaneki replied, smiling at Touka’s reflection. “We’re cool.”

 

She smiled back, relieved. “Then does that mean I can beat you up at practices again? Will you start coming?” 

 

He laughed, bending down to sit on the curb. “No, you cannot. But I’ll start coming again. I’ve been practicing on my own, so you better watch out.”

 

“Damn. Guess that means I’ll actually have to put some effort in.” She plopped onto the curb beside him. “Waiting for Hide?”

 

“Yeah, I am. He said he got a job working somewhere after school is out. He won’t tell me what it is though. Probably something embarrassing. It’s every other day, so we just meet up here.” 

 

Touka stretched her legs into the road, yawning. “So how long have you two been a thing?”

 

Kaneki blushed. “I don’t know. A while? It sort of just happened. It was when we weren’t talking.”

 

“Sort of just happened, my ass. I’m pretty sure everyone saw it coming, Kaneki. I’m pretty sure Yomo made money off you.”

 

“You guys placed bets?”

 

“I had my money on you two making out in Anteiku after I whooped your asses at Mario Kart.”

 

Kaneki covered his red face with both hands, shrinking into the sidewalk as he moaned. “Tell me you’re joking, please.”

 

“Nope, I lost a lot to Yomo. I really should’ve thought it out more, though. I don’t blame you, don’t worry. I’ll earn it back next time. Aw, come on, don’t make that face. Everyone, including Hide, knows how innocent you are about this shit. I should’ve known it would take a while longer.”

 

“Now, now,” Hide’s voice drawled from behind them. Kaneki sunk further into the sidewalk as Touka twisted to look. “I can tell you from experience that Kaneki isn’t as innocent as we all thought he was. He can surprise you!”

 

“Shut up,” Kaneki moaned, rocking his body back and forth as he covered his ears. “Oh my god, please. Don’t talk anymore.” His ears were turning a bright red to match his face. Touka cackled, shoving his arm as she rose to speak to Hide.

 

“No, please, go on! I need to make money off of him!”

 

Kaneki jumped upright as well, leaping to Hide and putting a hand over his mouth. “No!” He yelled, embarrassed. “You aren’t allowed to tell her anything!”

 

Touka let out a low whistle, clearly conveying her thoughts on the matter. “How far have you two gone?” she asked, impressed.

 

“Well, Kaneki is actually—“ Hide began before Kaneki slammed another hand to his mouth to stop him from talking.

 

“No!” Kaneki’s head whipped from one to the other. “We haven’t done anything like that, stop acting like that! Touka, stop laughing! Hide, stop licking my hand! That tickles!”

 

Hide kissed the palm of Kaneki’s hand before drawing away, chuckling. Kaneki blushed brighter, but he stepped forward close enough to hold his hand. Touka rolled her eyes in amusement. 

 

“You guys need to leave, you’re scaring the customers.”

 

Kaneki threw Hide’s hand away with outright horror as he realized they had been standing in front of Anteiku’s windows the entire time. A few customers stared out at them. “How long have they been watching us?” He exclaimed, hiding behind Hide. It didn’t quite work because they were the same size, but Hide, happy seeing this new side of Kaneki, began to smile as he turned from the window so Kaneki could bury his face in his chest.

 

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been there the whole time,” Touka commented dryly, brushing her hair back from her face. “Maybe we can charge them for dinner and a show?” Her phone rang in her jacket pocket, and she pulled it out as she snickered.

 

“We’re leaving then,” Hide managed, trying to hold back his own laughter. 

 

Kaneki peeked over Hide’s shoulder to glance at the staring customers through the window. The old woman Nishiki had been complaining about was outright ogling, making him duck back down. His face couldn’t get any redder, much to Hide’s amusement.

 

“Leaving’s good,” he said quickly, beginning to pull Hide down the sidewalk. 

 

“Yeah, I need to answer this,” Touka replied, waving at them as she thumbed her screen. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kaneki. We’ve got the morning shift, don’t forget. Get there early, okay?”

 

Kaneki waved in acknowledgement, basically dragging a limp Hide out of view of the window now. The old lady was leaning out of her seat to keep her eyes on them.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kaneki called out, voice still shaking slightly as he hauled Hide back further. Hide laughed and stood straight, finally walking on his own two feet.

 

“Bye, Touka! Win lots for me later, okay?” Hide called out, cackling as Kaneki punched his arm. Touka waved a hand above her head as she started walking the other way, her phone pressed against her ear. Kaneki, although laughing with Hide, could make out an angry tone in her voice as she hissed something into her phone. Was that the same person who called her before? He shrugged. Touka would tell him if she wanted him to know. 

 

“Here, Kaneki, get on my back,” Hide interrupted, squatting in the middle of the sidewalk and raising his arms expectantly. Kaneki brushed past him, staring straight ahead.

 

“We are in the middle of town, and you want to do what? No way. People will see us.”

 

“Shhh, Kaneki.” Hide waddled in front of him, still crouching in the awkward position. “Just get on.”

 

Kaneki glanced around. The roads _were_ empty… “Fine. But only because I had to carry you that one time you hurt your foot. And I’m tired.” He wrapped his arms around Hide’s shoulders, careful not to choke his neck. Hide twisted his face to grin at Kaneki as he stood up. Kaneki wrapped his legs around Hide’s front, holding on for dear life. “If you drop me,” he warned, “Touka will hear my screams and come beat your ass.”

 

“Have a little faith!” Hide complained, walking forward. Kaneki rested his cheek on Hide’s shoulder, smiling to himself and relaxing his grip.

 

“Maybe you should carry me more often,” Kaneki muttered quietly, yawning again.

 

“Oh?” Hide asked. “You're that tired? How much do they work you there?”

 

“I slaved over the dishes all day, with Nishiki talking my ears off.”

 

“Then let’s just go to sleep tonight.”

 

Kaneki nodded, yawning again. He curled into Hide’s body, borrowing his warmth. Hide’s words took a few seconds to process for Kaneki. His eyes widened in surprise and he whacked Hide aside the head, lightly. “Wait! What did you say?”

 

Hide threw his head back and laughed. “That’s how I know you’re really tired! Seriously, you’re too cute Kaneki. How am I supposed to handle this?” He paused long enough to lift Kaneki up from falling lower. 

 

“Getting your hands off my butt might be a start,” Kaneki stated dryly, leaning back to stare at Hide’s hands. They didn’t move away—his fingers squeezed harder. Kaneki groaned, dropping his head back onto Hide’s shoulder. Hide only chuckled in return, loosening his grip and beginning to plod on in silence.

 

“We’re almost home,” he murmured quietly to Kaneki as they turned onto the road beside the river. “You can sleep until we get there, if you want.” Kaneki hummed in agreement, already nodding off. Hide bit his lip to keep from grinning. Seriously, how cute could he get? He walked the rest of the way home as quietly as he could, turning at moments to keep the cold mist coming off the river away from Kaneki’s sleeping body.

 

When they reached the apartments, Hide climbed the metal stairway, jiggling Kaneki awake as he reached the top. “Yo, Kaneki,” he whispered. “We’re home. Get my keys out of my pocket, would you?”

 

Kaneki groaned, blinking his eyes sleepily and rooting through Hide’s jacket pocket until he pulled out a set of keys. Hide took it gently, unlocking his door and stepping inside. Kaneki yawned widely, sliding off his back and padding to the sofa.

 

“I should go home,” he managed, plopping onto the couch and grabbing a pillow to cuddle. He had dropped his eyepatch around his neck, closing both eyes as he curled into a ball.

 

Hide walked past the sofa to enter his room. “You don’t have to,” he called back to Kaneki, his voice quiet. 

 

Kaneki could hear him rummaging around in his room, moving things around. “What are you doing in there?” he asked, too tired to pull himself off of his couch. He listened as Hide’s footsteps came back into the living room.

 

“This!” A pile of blankets and sheets fell onto Kaneki’s head, burying him under the soft weight. He dragged them off, letting them drop to the floor.

 

“What’s this for?” he asked, plucking a sheet from the pile and lifting it in the air.

 

“A fort, of course!” Hide threw some pillows at Kaneki, who deflected them to the floor. “Help me build it. Then you can go to sleep.”

 

“This is silly,” Kaneki grumbled, falling to the floor to spread out a quilt over the floor. He smoothed out the lumps and glanced around for an extra pillow to hold down a corner.

 

“Yet you’re still building it,” Hide retorted, throwing more pillows on the ground near Kaneki. “Quick, go get more from your room. I’ll start building the walls.”

 

Kaneki pulled himself to his feet, opening the front door and crossing to his own apartment, ignoring the cold air. He nabbed every pillow and blanket he could find, piling them into the biggest sheet and tying that into a bag before hauling it over his shoulder. When he returned to Hide's apartment, the entire living room was a mess of blankets and pillows. A blue sheet hung from the table to the couch, a few more stretching haphazardly across to the TV. Hide was nowhere in sight. 

 

“Hide?” Kaneki called out, wary.

 

“In the back!”

 

Kaneki inched his way forward, careful not to disturb the fort, finding a small tent of sheets behind the couch that was large enough for both of them to stretch comfortably. Hide’s feet stuck out from beneath the sheets, toes wiggling in welcome. Kaneki crouched down and crawled to join him, the blanket-bag dragging behind him.

 

“This is still a silly idea,” Kaneki confided to Hide, opening the blanket back up and tossing the pillows out. Hide snagged one of Kaneki’s sheets and wrapped himself up, plopping down onto a large pillow. He closed his eyes and smiled smugly. He looked like a giant burrito.

 

“Don’t lie to me, I know you love it. Now, I’m going to go to sleep. You can turn off the lights.”

 

Kaneki took out another blanket, laying his head on top of Hide’s chest. “Yeah, right. Like I’m going to sleep with you in the dark. You’re the one who isn’t innocent here, Hide. The lights stay on.”

 

“I wasn’t going to sleep tonight anyways, I suppose.”

 

“Don’t blame me,” Kaneki murmured, already falling asleep. “T’was your idea.”

 

Hide moved his hand to rest on Kaneki’s chest, fingers clutching the wooly fabric of his sweater underneath his blanket. Kaneki could feel Hide’s chest rise as he yawned. “Good night, Kaneki,” Hide sighed quietly, closing his eyes and curving his body closer to Kaneki.

 

Kaneki pulled his blanket closer around him, well aware of how close they were to each other. “Good night, Hide.” 

 

 


	13. Coffee Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka wakes Kaneki for work, but on the way over to Anteiku, Kaneki spots a few familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I'M TRASH WHO CANNOT UPDATE ON TIMEEEE, FORGIVE ME
> 
> on another note, this chapter is both angsty and fluffy and also over 4300 words long. Go me!

Kaneki woke up with a jolt, his body stiffening as he fought against his first instinct to leap upright. He lay still, eyes closed, his mind immediately flipping through the series of questions that had become part of his waking routine every morning. First, what woke him? He cast out his senses, not sensing anything unusual around. A steady heartbeat beside him—Hide. No one else was in the room. Then something else had woken him. A nightmare, maybe? No, they were always bright and vivid with detail. He would’ve woken up screaming then. Just thinking of the dreams triggered his mind to remember each one, however briefly.

 

Shit, Kaneki thought to himself, clenching his hands into tight fists as visions of blood splatters flashed through his head quickly. He couldn’t shake them away now, he could feel them coming. Count down slowly, he ordered himself. Start from something large enough to chase the nightmares away.

 

1000? Minus what? 7, he decided, inhaling deeply through his nose. He didn’t realize he was grinding his teeth until he unclenched his aching jaw.

 

Yes. 1000-7 was difficult enough for now.

 

1000\. 993.

 

Inhale, exhale. 987…no, 986— _Crimson blood dripping slowly onto his tongue, a sweet poison, coating the back of his throat until he’s suffocating, his arms flailing uselessl_ y—979. Don’t think about that, Kaneki commanded his mind silently. Breathe. Focus. 972— _Tied to a chair, unable to break free, his neck prickling as if a centipede is inching it’s way towards his face. He ignores it and twists to meet the unwavering gaze of two glowing red eyes in the distance. He can’t drag his eyes away, he’s paralyzed in the unblinking stare. The prickling on his neck begins to itch and burn—sticky blood trickles down his neck and soaks the collar of his ripped shirt. The itch is creeping agonizingly slow across his chin, crawling across his closed mouth as it heads leisurely to his ear. He can feel it sliding inside, legs like miniature razor blades clawing the inside of his ear canal as it grapples for a foothold. The itch has spread everywhere now. They’re all over his body, clambering up his legs, his chest. Tiny knives cutting into his flesh, sending rivulets of blood to drip to the ground in a hollow silence. He opens his mouth to cry out, and they tumble onto his tongue, hissing and thrashing violently. His gaze is still locked with the blood-red eyes—he can’t look down to see if there are actual centipedes or if its his mind playing tricks on him again. He can’t scream either, they’re biting his tongue and streaming into his throat—he’s choking again—_

 

ENOUGH! Kaneki coughed blood, squeezing his eyes tighter until he saw flaring spots in his vision. He probed the torn skin in his mouth with his tongue, discovering that he had bitten the inside of his cheek. But was it really him? Or were there centipedes crawling inside of his body, feasting on his organs with wickedly sharp pincers?

 

What was real, what was fake? It was getting harder and harder to tell his dreams apart from reality. He felt nauseous, tired of holding back the dreams.

 

What number was he on? 965. Kaneki tried to regulate his breathing, thinking of Hide sleeping beside him. He wouldn’t open his eyes until he was under control.

 

958\. 951? 94— _He’s spiraling into the darkness, a single streetlamp glowing dimly overhead. A sweet laugh rings in his ear, a small hand tugs him forward. He can’t see it’s face, but somehow he finds comfort in the hand he holds._ 944 _. The tinkle of laughter distorts suddenly, morphing quickly into a banshee’s scream, the screeches ricocheting painfully in his head. The_ thing _throws his hand away and wrestles him to the ground, shoving his weak body into a field of broken glass. It scratches his eyes as he struggles to rise, blinding him. The blood runs off his cheeks like tears, but burning like liquid fire. A hand is on his throat, choking him. The other forces his right eye open, forcing him to stare at the sky as he tries to scream, but no sound escapes. Something’s falling towards him from above. It’s construction equipment. The heavy metal rips into his body and leaves him pinned to the ground, convulsing. The metal bars transform suddenly, and they are a single, glowing kagune, beautiful, fierce, and deadly. Immobilizing him.The thing vanishes, although the kagune stays, secured in the soft flesh of his stomach. His blood pools out to spread like wings beside him, sparkling dully in the broken glass. He is like a fallen angel, wings ripped away and bleeding holy tears stained red. He wonders what he did to wind up in hell._

 

Kaneki forced his eyes open, gasping for air as he tried to orientate himself again, still struggling to separate his dreams from reality. Once he was dragged into a flashback, it was impossible to stop watching until it was over.

 

He could feel more drawing themselves up from the depths of his mind, sensing his fear. Next question, what was the next question? He scrambled to leave his dark thoughts and focus. Where! That was it. He grabbed onto the question with his mind, holding on to the questioning syllable like a lifeline. Where was he? He knew without looking, but he glanced around anyways, eyes flashing coldly as he analyzed his surroundings. He was in Hide’s living room. Memories of the night before washed over him, and he calmly poked and prodded his nicer thoughts back into order. They had made a fort, Kaneki remembered. It was hard to tell where they were at first, with all the blankets strewn across every piece of furniture, but the scent had given it away. It smelled…clean. Free of the blood Kaneki had grown accustomed to smelling on every friend. It smelled human. It was a scent Kaneki had come to associate with only Hide, a special smell in his small group of friends. He breathed in deeply through his nose, slowly rising on one elbow as he finally glanced down. Next question would have to be, where was Hide? Kaneki twisted to look over. Hide was sprawled across the entire fort, his head near Kaneki’s thighs. He was using his arms as pillows and sleeping quietly, his breathing slow and evenly paced, his eyelids fluttering softly as he dreamed.

 

Dreams. Ah, shit. _His vision turns red, his head throbbing dully as if he had been hit in the head with a cement brick. His heart beats intensely against his chest, trying to escape it’s ribbed cage. Surgical knives dig into his skin, the cold metal burning him as they peel back his flesh. He can see them leering at his insides, their surgical gowns glowing a sickly green in the darkness._ 93—no, enough counting. It didn’t work. Focus on Hide, Kaneki thought, raising his arm and resting his fingers softly on Hide’s cheek. He breathed in as Hide did, releasing the breath as Hide whistled out a small snore. Kaneki could feel his heart stop racing quite as fast, his mind wandering aimlessly away from the nightmares as he stroked Hide’s sleeping form. Ah, well. It was a start. He closed his eyes and traced invisible patterns on Hide’s skin, his fingers trailing lightly to dance across Hide’s jawbone.

 

A pounding on the door caused him to stir. It was a sound he recognized. That answered the question of what woke him up— someone at the door wanted Hide. Kaneki lightly shook him awake with a hand, whispering his name in a coarse voice.

 

“Hide.” His throat felt parched and his voice sounded like death warmed over. He needed a drink. He shook Hide again, clearing his throat in the crook of his arm. “Hide, wake up.”

 

Hide rolled over, moaning for more sleep. A small bit of drool leaked out the corner of his mouth, and he unconsciously wiped it away with the back of his hand, much to Kaneki’s dry amusement. He shook him yet again, a bit more forcefully.

 

“Five more minutes,” Hide groaned, rolling onto Kaneki’s lap. He burrowed closer for warmth, dragging his blanket across his shoulders and yawning.

 

“It’s time to get up, Hide.”

 

“Bite me,” Hide growled tiredly, pulling himself to a seating position beside Kaneki. His hair stuck up at strange angles, smushed straight against the left side of his head. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at Kaneki. “I didn’t sleep a wink—someone kept kicking me. How’d you sleep? Any nightmares?”

 

“No nightmares,” Kaneki lied, rubbing his chin as he yawned. They were gone for now. Hide didn’t need to worry about them. “Sorry if I kept you up, I’m a light sleeper. There’s someone at the door though.”

 

Hide stared at him for a few moments, his eyes flashing quickly before crawling out of the blanket tent and padding towards the door. Kaneki watched him, trying to place the emotion he had spotted. Grief? Dejection? But why would he be sad?

 

Hide tamped across the floor, kicking stray pillows out of his path. “Who’s up at this ungodly hour?” he griped, scratching his bare chest tiredly. At some point during the night he had removed his shirt, revealing a well-formed torso that made Kaneki blush if he thought about it too much. At least Hide’s pants were still on.

 

Kaneki spotted Hide’s wrinkled shirt on the floor beside him, thrown on top of a stack of pillows inside the tent. He snagged it on his way out, following Hide with a yawn, his head throbbing slightly. Coffee, he needed coffee. That would wake him up, and hopefully chase away the aftereffects of the nightmares. Yawning again, he leaned against the wall a few feet behind Hide, watching as Hide opened his door partway to blink into the daylight.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?” A voice as harsh as the day was bright lashed out at Hide.

 

“Touka?” Hide asked in alarm, backing away as she kicked the door open more. He was awake now.

 

Kaneki was awake as well. Shiiiiit, he thought, grinding the palm of his hand into his head. He had work this morning. “What time is it?” he asked, groaning in dismay, running to find his shoes.

 

“Almost an hour after your shift started, bastard. I was worried about you! I haul ass out here to find you, and you’re here? With _Hide_? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? You can’t control your raging hormones that much? You just had to start this sex shit at a time like _this_?”

 

“What?” Kaneki gasped, horrified. He could feel his face begin to burn a brighter red. “We didn’t do anything! I swear!”  Touka crossed her arms and tapped her foot, staring directly at Kaneki with a look that could freeze hell over. He followed her gaze to the wrinkled shirt in his hand. Hide’s shirt, to be exact. The one Hide was not wearing.

 

Hmm. That could be misleading, Kaneki supposed, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it behind his back.

 

“Touka,” Hide jumped in with a frown. “It’s none of your business what we do. We didn’t do anything like that, although I don’t know why you care. It’s our personal lives, not yours.” He furrowed his brows, thinking. “Wait, aren’t you in high school still? Why are you working? And why were you worried about Kaneki? He can take care of himself.”

 

Touka whirled to face him, hair whipping back as she spun. She shook a finger at him accusingly, forcing him to stumble back. “It’s none of your damn business what I do. And you don’t know shit, so don’t butt in.” She opened her mouth to continue, but clamped it shut as if she thought better.

 

“Hey!” Kaneki protested angrily, stepping forward. “Don’t talk to him like that! He didn’t do anything wrong. Look, I’ll leave for work soon, okay? Calm down.”

 

Touka twisted to eye him up and down, ignoring Hide. “Fine. I’ll be waiting outside.” She stormed out of the apartment. Hide and Kaneki stood together in silence, listening to her clomp down the stairs as she left the building.

 

“Well, that woke me up,” Hide whistled slowly, lacing his arms behind his head. Kaneki nodded in agreement, slightly shocked. What had her all worked up?

 

“I’m going to go change before I leave,” Kaneki said, sliding his feet into his shoes. He padded to Hide and stood on his tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the forehead. Hide bent down to help. “I’m sorry about Touka,” Kaneki murmured, touching foreheads momentarily before drawing away. “I can ask her to apologize, if you want?” He headed towards the door, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light outside. Damn, it was really late in the morning.

 

Hide trailed after him, pulling a new baggy shirt over his head as he walked. “It’s fine,” he replied with a smile as his head popped back into view. “Just make sure she’s okay, alright?”

 

Kaneki nodded and unlocked his door, stepping into the darkness. “Will do. Hey, while I dress, could you start a pot of coffee? Don’t burn it this time, please. It doesn’t taste as good.” He flipped on the light switch and moved to the back of his apartment, opening the door to his room. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a clean outfit. He could hear Hide moving around in the kitchen.

 

Kaneki pulled off his jeans, throwing them onto the floor and shimmying into a darker pair. He had just removed his sweater when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

 

“What’s up, Hide?” He slung his wrinkled sweater into the hamper across the room and tugged off his shirt. The door swung open to reveal Hide holding a steaming mug of coffee. His face was unreadable, his eyes never leaving Kaneki. He looked frozen.

 

“Hide?” Kaneki asked cautiously, easily tossing his shirt into the hamper and stepping forward to take the coffee. He blew off the steam and took a sip, carefully. He could still remember the bitter, burnt taste of the last cup Hide had served him. He couldn’t help but grin as the coffee hit his tongue—it was perfect. He beamed at Hide in pleasure. “This is amazing, Hide! You’re the fastest learner I’ve ever met. Damn, do you want to make me breakfast while you’re at it?”

 

Hide didn’t answer. He placed a hand over Kaneki’s mug, removing it from his grasp and turning to set it on the top of his dresser.

 

“Hey, I said it was good! What are you doing, I wanted that!”

 

Hide walked over, a hand in the air to silence Kaneki. “How long have we known each other? When were you going to show me this?”

 

“Show you what?” Kaneki was thoroughly confused. He tried to edge subtly towards the coffee, but Hide blocked his way.

 

“Look, I know you’re late for work. But you can’t just parade around half naked and expect me to not react. Can you just give me, like, five minutes?”

 

“Hide, no! You walked in on me changing. I’m in a hurry!”

 

“Five minutes,” Hide breathed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s midriff and lifting him up, nuzzling his face in Kaneki’s chest.

 

“Hide, no,” Kaneki objected, struggling to pull away. “You don’t see me acting like this when you’re walking around half naked. Control yourself.” His face was burning bright red again. He clung to Hide’s head for balance, his fingers knotted in his hair.

 

“Shh. You’ve always been a better person than me. And your logic is faulty because I don’t have such an _amazing_ six pack. How long did this take you?” Hide looked up to watch his boyfriend. “Oh my god, Kaneki. No way.”

 

Kaneki managed to make a small noise that Hide took as permission to continue.

 

“You’re blushing, and it’s adorable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush so much. It’s spreading to your chest!”

 

Kaneki humphed, twisting out of Hide’s grasp and landed lightly on the floor. “Let me drink my coffee in peace, Hide! Touka’s waiting for me!”

 

Hide poked at the red skin of Kaneki’s shoulder, watching his fingerprints glow palely against the bright red. “But you’re so beautiful! You always hide your body with those sweaters and baggy shirts so I couldn’t see how freaking amazing you were. Makes me wonder what else you’re hiding.”

 

Kaneki swatted his hand away and stooped to pick his shirt up from his bed, shaking his head. He pulled it over his head, the cool fabric cold against his burning skin. Hide sighed as he watched Kaneki’s bare stomach disappear under the shapeless material.

 

“Are you sure you can’t skip work?” Hide asked wistfully, eyeing Kaneki.

 

“I’m sure,” Kaneki replied dryly, shuffling to his dresser to take a sip of coffee. “This is really good though, Hide. You should be proud.”

 

“Does it deserve a reward?”

 

“Why do you sound so hopeful?” Kaneki padded over and kissed him on the lips, biting his bottom lip softly. He placed the mug of coffee in Hide’s hands and drew away. “There. You get the rest.”

 

Hide groaned. “I liked the beginning part better.”

 

“You’re going to have to work harder then. Speaking of work, don’t you have a job now? Go work for your pay.”

 

“It’s not until later. Although I suppose you’ve been gone long enough for Touka to get pissed. You’re allowed to leave now.”

 

Kaneki glanced at the digital clock beside his bed. “Fuck, Hide. Did you stall me on purpose? For revenge?”

 

He whistled innocently, pushing Kaneki out of the room with one hand, his other holding the sloshing mug of coffee. “You’ll never know!”

 

They stepped out of his apartment together, standing on the balcony and looking over the ledge. Touka was pacing near the entrance of the driveway. When she spotted them, she stopped, raising a hand in an obviously rude gesture. Hide stopped Kaneki from running to the stairs, leaning in for a long kiss. Kaneki could faintly hear Touka cussing at Hide quietly under her breath. He laughed, pecking Hide on the cheek before breaking away.

 

“Alright, I’m off. Be good, yeah?” Kaneki turned and skipped down the steps, a hand in the air waving farewell.

 

“Have a good day, honey!” Hide called after him sarcastically, his voice loud enough for Touka to hear. Kaneki choked on laughter, jogging slowly to a grimacing Touka.

 

“I take back what I said,” she muttered as he stepped beside her, turning away from the building. “I don’t like him anymore. What were you guys doing in there? Never mind, I don’t want to know. Next time, just come when I ask you to? Please?”

 

“Touka, I have a life outside of Anteiku. Now it involves Hide, and, honestly, it’s the first time I’ve really been happy in a long time. Don’t ruin it, please?”

 

“Whatever.”  
  
Kaneki took it as a sign of acceptance– it was the best he was going to get from her. “So what’s up? Why were you so worried about me that you ran all the way here?”

 

Touka glanced over her shoulder, eyes darting to every dark corner around them. They were walking down the sidewalk towards the riverbank, with no one else on the path. An elderly woman sat on a bench a few meters ahead of them, throwing seeds to the pigeons. “I...I can’t tell you. But just show up on time for work from now on, okay? It would mean a lot to me. Just until this blows over.”

 

Kaneki kicked at the sidewalk, scuffing his shoe. “How do I know when _it_ does, if I don’t know what _it_ is?” he complained. The flock of pigeons scattered as they passed through. Kaneki nodded a greeting to the woman, coughing slightly as his nose was suddenly assaulted by a strong scent. Perfume. He took a closer look at the woman– it was the one that Nishiki always complained about. What a small world, he thought as they hurried past. He glanced at Touka, waiting for a reply. She was staring into space, ignoring him.

 

“Touka, I’m talking to you,” Kaneki protested, taking longer strides to keep up with her faster pace.

 

“Shh.” Touka raised a hand, ordering him to be silent.

 

“Don’t shush me, it was a legitimate quest–” He broke off with a grunt as she shoved him against the brick wall to his left, a small hand clamped over his mouth.

 

“Don’t speak. I hear something.” She tilted her head to the left, glaring at the ground as she concentrated. Kaneki strained his own ears, listening. He could hear the pigeons cooing. “It’s...shit. Follow me. Act natural.” She pulled him off the wall, brushing his back off as she shoved him in front of her.

 

“Technically, this isn’t following,” Kaneki whispered out of the corner of his mouth. She smacked him in the head.

 

“Turn left,” she hissed in his ear, cutting the corner and stepping into an alleyway. Kaneki trailed behind her, still struggling to hear what she did.

 

“What is it, Touka? You’re freaking me out.”

 

“There were two Doves behind us, a block or two back. They were speeding up, although I don’t think they saw us. I don’t know what they want. You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?”  
  
Kaneki made a face. “What the hell would I do?” he whispered angrily in retort. “Wave around a sign with my number in front of their headquarters?” He crouched to the ground, standing directly on top of a grate, sticking his head around the corner to watch for the Doves. He could feel Touka’s knees digging into his back as she leaned over him to watch as well.

 

“There they are,” she breathed quietly. Kaneki could feel her breath hitch as the two white coats came into view. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out their faces.

 

“Ah, shit,” he muttered to Touka. “I know them. They were making rounds at my apartment a long time ago. They were searching for that one ghoul that’s running solo. I guess they’re still looking.” He felt Touka’s knees shake slightly, making him look up. “You okay?”  
  
“Peachy,” she muttered behind gritted teeth. “Let’s see what they do.”

 

They watched in silence as the officers strolled closer. Their silver suitcases hung heavily in their hands, reflecting the bright morning’s light. What were their names? The tall one was Amon, he could remember. But the old one’s? Kaneki rocked back onto his heels, deep in thought.

 

“They’ve stopped,” Touka muttered from the corner of her mouth. “They’re talking to the granny.”

 

“What are they saying?” Kaneki asked, watching their mouths but not comprehending. They were too far too hear.

 

Touka closed her eyes in concentration. “They’re saying hi...something about the birds? The old one is laughing at something she said, I couldn’t make it out...ugh, I can barely hear them, but her damn perfume is giving me a headache even from here. Wait, tall guy just spoke.”

 

“Amon, that’s his name.”

 

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t sound too happy. Granny’s getting worked up.”

 

“I can see that,” Kaneki remarked quietly. The old lady had stood up, throwing the bag of seeds behind her onto her seat. The pigeons were attacking the burlap bag, flocking the seat in a mass of wings and beaks.

 

“Oh, shit. She’s a fucking ghoul,” Touka breathed, scrambling backwards. “She covers it up with that damn smell, but that granny is a fucking _ghoul_. They figured it out somehow.”

 

Kaneki watched as the old man– Mado, he remembered– whipped out his metal suitcase. A kagune wrenched out, sparkling red in the sunlight. The old woman fell backwards into the pigeons, sending them flying into the investigator’s faces as she turned to run. “Uh oh. She’s running this way, Touka.”

 

Touka grabbed him by the collar and hauled him backwards, shoving him against the very back wall of the alley. Kaneki lunged into the shadows, crouching to make himself small. Touka pressed herself into the opposite corner, in a fighting stance, ready to jump out. “Get ready,” she hissed. “Just in case.”

 

All Kaneki could think of was the bloody nightmares he had remembered when he had woken up.

 

They watched as the ghoul ran past them, the officers not far behind. Amon caught up first. His quinque whipped out, a massive hammer that smashed her body into the wall beside the alley. Kaneki couldn’t see it, but the ghoul’s screams drilled into his mind. Blood splattered into the entrance of the alley.

 

Mado strode forward, pausing right in front of their alley. He pulled off a glove, disabling his quinque. “That’s enough for today, Amon. We need to file a report on this. Send someone out to scrape the mess off the wall, yes?” He strode past the mess, stepping gingerly over the puddle of blood that now spilled into the grate. Amon shouted a yes. Kaneki could hear both their footsteps fade into the distance as they walked away.

 

“They’re just going to leave her there?” He exclaimed, voice hitching in panic. Touka stood upright, eyes flashing in the shadows.

 

“Yes. And so are we. We’re leaving right now, and if you know what’s good for you, you will never speak of this to anyone. You never know who’s listening.” She stalked out of the alley, leaping lightly over the blood and standing on the road. “Hurry up, Kaneki. Before the clean-up crew comes.”

 

Kaneki trudged out of the alley, only looking back to see the ghoul smeared on the wall. Blood splattered against the wall where she hung, painting a picture much like a scene from his dreams.

 

– _like a fallen angel, wings ripped away and bleeding holy tears stained red–_ the image flashed through his head once more. He was no longer the one dying, however. But he wonders what he did to wind up in this kind of hell.

 

 


End file.
